El matrimonio es
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai hime no me pertenece. Dos familias, una ciudad, dos jóvenes, un matrimonio ...y un montón de problemas maritales !
1. Chapter 1

Permítanme presentar a nuestras protagonistas...

Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga

Shizuru es una joven brillante y una refinada dama. Tiene apenas 16 años, pero eso no le impide destacar de entre la multitud. Tan hermosa y delicada como su apariencia muestra, Shizuru es la hija de Seito Fujino el jefe yakuza de la zona de Fukka , por lo que estaría bien no subestimar a ella. A su corta edad maneja la naginata como las expertas sorprendiendo en buen grado a su padre.

Natsuki Kuga, sólo un año menor que la bella castaña, pero no por ello menos hermosa o letal. Ella es hija de Saeko Kuga el líder de la mafia en Fukka. A diferencia de Shizuru ella maneja a la perfección sus armas gemelas, con la presicion de un francotirador . Rebelde como es, tiene un enorme sentido del honor y la lealtad. Su familia lo es todo. Una bella rosa con sus propias espinas.

Ambas acuden a Fukka Gakuen.

Ambas de familias criminales.

Ambas hijas únicas .

Ambas hermosas y letales jóvenes.

Y ambas destinadas a casarse la una con la otra para evitar que estalle una guerra entre ambas familias.

Asi que, para ellas el matrimonio es...


	2. Chapter 2

Si no puedes contra ellos... Únete les . Bajo estas palabras, Seito y Saeko firmaron un pacto para unir a sus clanes. Y no fue debido a falta de poder o armas o gente , que decidieron esto. Fue por negocios. Cuando ambos notaron que al unir sus fuerzas obtendrían más ganancias, fueron a por ello. Además de que los panteones y ataúdes en la ciudad comenzaban a es cacear...

Eso había sucedido hace ya más de cinco años.

En ese tiempo Shizuru tenía 11 años , mientras que Natsuki tenía 10 años. Desde entonces sus padres les llevarían donde estuviera la otra con el fin de que se conocieran.

Todo parecía marchar bien entre las niñas. O eso pensaban los padres. Pero ahora después de cinco años y a dos años de contraer nupcias, las cosas no parecen tan claras...al menos no para Natsuki. Que se empeña en negar a la castaña como su prometida.

Ahora mismo Natsuki se escabulló de su clase y entro en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la escuela y donde escondía su preciada Ducati. Se encontraba subiendo el zipper de su traje para montar cuando una voz cantarina que conocía muy bien hablo tras ella, haciendo que se sobré saltara

\- Ara, Natsuki esta escapando, de nuevo?- Shizuru salió desde detrás de un árbol a unos pasos de la peliazul que le miraba con el ceño fruncido- Natsuki se ve sexy cuando frunce las cejas...- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa

Natsuki se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado, murmurando cosas para si misma .

Shizuru tomo esa oportunidad para llegar hasta la chica más joven y rodear a ella con sus brazos.

\- Natsuki...- su tono era a penas un susurro- ...mírame...- Natsuki volvió su atención a la mujer que le aprensaba con sus brazos.- ...te quiero...lo sabes? Yo siempre me preocupo por Natsuki...- Shizuru era sincera. Ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su prometida.

Natsuki miro a los ojos burdeo frente a ella, por un instante se permitió creer en sus palabras. Pero algo dentro le ella le recordaba quienes eran ellas y porque hacían esto, entonces , Natsuki se apartó del abrazo .

\- Deja de jugar conmigo, Shizuru. Ya no somos niñas. Y tampoco soy una de tus tantas fangirls que pululan a tu alrededor ...- Natsuki subía a la moto y se coloco el casco- nos veremos ...- arranco y se fue. Shizuru miro a la motocicleta desaparecer .

\- Yo siempre lo hago, Natsuki...- Shizuru miro a su celular donde un pequeño y veloz punto rojo parpadeaba en el medio de un mapa . Era el GPS que mandará instalar en la moto-...yo siempre lo hago- satisfecha guardo el aparato y volvió a el aula del del consejo estudiantil.

Natsuki amaba su familia. Y tanto como lo hacia, también amaba su trabajo. Y las multitareas que ello conlleva , como, la intimidación ...

\- Chicos, lo diré una última vez. Donde esta el dinero?

Natsuki estaba de pie frente a tres tipos , en el medio de un pequeño callejón oscuro.

No hubo respuesta...

Entonces no había otra opción, dio media vuelta y tomo un palo que estaba tirado en el suelo...era perfecto. Cuando lo tomo en su mano, carcajadas estridentes estallaron detrás de ella. Su atención volvió al trío, que antes miraba miserable y aterrado por ella, y ahora se reía

\- La paliza que estoy por dar a ustedes es tan graciosa?- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Esto sólo agrabo las risas- bien , cual es su problema!?- exigió

Uno de ellos fue capaz de sostener su cordura por unos segundos para hablar

-...no es nada ...mi pequeño perrito lindo...- tras decir las palabras en voz alta, las carcajadas se hicieron aún más altas, hasta que lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Los hombres reían señalando a Natsuki. Que perdió los estribos y les propinó tremenda golpiza hasta dejar a ellos al borde de la inconsciencia

\- Silencio gusanos, la próxima vez será mejor que tengan el dinero!- gruño a ellos, que tenían tremendas sonrisas en las caras cubiertas de su propia sangre . Natsuki se sintió satisfecha .

Tiro el palo en el mismo lugar e hizo su camino a la moto, cuando montó ella un trozo de papel le llamo la atención , parecía que había caído desde su chaqueta , lo recogió y leyó su contenido ...

" Mi pequeño y lindo cachorrito" Propiedad de Shizuru Fujino

Natsuki oprimió el papel en el puño y luego lo destrozo en pequeños pedazos. Ella estaba furiosa

\- Shizuru!- grito al cielo y arranco dejando las llantas quemar el suelo. Shizuru se había excedido esta vez.

Mientras tanto, ignorando totalmente cualquier posibilidad de peligro. Shizuru disfrutaba del té con su madre.

\- ACHU!- un estornudo escapo de su boca

\- Te encuentras bien, cariño?- pregunto su madre. Shizuru sonrió a ella

\- Si. No te preocupes...

Continuaron su conversación sobre como fue su día y lo mucho que disfrutaban los momentos como este. Horas trasncurrieron y no lo notaron hasta que un mozo les interrumpió

\- Disculpe, mi señora, pero la joven Kuga esta aquí en busca de la señorita Shizuru- anuncio el joven.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de las mujeres

\- Di a ella que , estaré ahí en un momento- respondió Shizuru. El mozo se retiró a cumplir

\- Al padecer tu padre no se equivocó con esa chica. Cada día viene a visitarte - dijo su madre- será una gran adhision a la familia

Shizuru se despidió de su madre ycaminó hasta el encuentro de Natsuki en uno de los cuartos de reposo.

\- Si Natsuki no para de hacer eso se le formarán arrugas- dijo Shizuru entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta corredera tras ella. Natsuki le miro con fuego en los ojos

\- Te has pasado esta vez , Fujino!- rugió Natsuki apretando los puños a su costado- por culpa tuya tres ineptos se burlaron de mi! Yo soy a hija de Saeko Kuga! No puedes hacer que quede en ridículo!- Natsuki respiraba fuerte

Shizuru no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró la distancia entre ellas e hizo callar a Natsuki con un beso, atrapando a ella entre un muro y su cuerpo.

Natsuki se resistió al principio no permitiendo que el beso se profundizará , Shizuru sintió eso e introdujo uno de sus muslos entra las piernas de Natsuki ocasionando a la chica jadear y permitir la entrada de su lengua. El beso duro lo suficiente para dejar a ambas sin aliento.

Shizuru les mantuvo en la misma posición

\- Natsuki es muy sexy cuando se enoja...- dijo con respiración entrecortada , llevando uno de sus dedos a trazar la línea de mandíbula a su alcanse -... Natsuki me pertenece.- su intensa mirada hizo a Natsuki retorcerse en su lugar-...y todos deben saber eso...- su mano dejo el rostro de la la peliazul y la llevo a su mano izquierda para trazar con el pulgar el dedo anular de la misma-...y continuare haciéndolo hasta que se me permita colocar un anillo en este dedo...- enfatizo su punto, llevando la mano al alcance de sus labios y besar ella- ...entendido?- miro directamente a los ojos de color esmeralda

Natsuki que por el momento se había perdido en la niebla de la excitación , recobro su compostura habitual y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos les dio la vuelta y estrello el cuerpo de Shizuru en el muro tomando a ella por el cuello de su yukata

\- Yo soy propiedad de nadie- gruño al oído de la castaña , tomando el lóbulo de su oreja para chupar y morder , antes de dar un paso atrás y separarse. Shizuru se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido- guarda tus pequeños chistes para tus fans...- dijo con desdén arreglando sus ropas que se desaliñarán .- me voy, mi chofer espera.

Shizuru le tomo de la muñeca antes de que saliera de la habitación y llevo sus labios a otro beso, este más casto que el anterior, rompiendo el beso, dijo- que tengas buen viaje, MI lindo perrito celoso...- y con eso la dejo ir. Natsuki apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la salida alisando la falda de su uniforme por segunda vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Al** parecer les a gustado esto. Me alegro!**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado! Espero seguir leyendo a ustedes. Porque esto será divertido!**

Si la castaña tenía fans, la peliazul no se quedaba para nada atrás.

Cada que su escuela tenía un evento de pista o en la alberca , cientos de chicos y chicas babeaban por ella. Y es que mientras Shizuru como presidenta del consejo estudiantil se limitaba a la organización de los eventos deportivos y culturales, Natsuki al ser la capitana del equipo de natación y de pista en todas sus modalidades, tenía la inminente obligación de participar en los eventos.

Shizuru ardía por dentro al ver como hombres y sobre todo mujeres se comían con los ojos a su prometida mientras subía a su puesto para tomar su carril en la alberca semi olímpica de la escuela, mostrando su increíble figura digna de un modelo.

\- Shizuru! Estas bien!?- pregunto alarmado su vicepresidente al ver lo que había hecho la kaicho

Shizuru rasgo sus ojos de Natsuki y miro a la tinta que chorreaba del lapicero ahora roto en su mano. Ella no lo había notado.

\- Ara!

Bam!

Los nadadores saltaron a la alberca. Shizuru suspiro mientras limpiaba su mano. Se había perdido la salida de Natsuki.

\- Kuga-san es impresionante. Maneja perfecto todos los estilos de nado! Y sólo ayer impuso un nuevo récord en la pista corriendo 100 metros en menos de doce segundos! Casi como un profesional!

El joven vice presidente parloteaba mientras Natsuki cambiaba de un estilo a otro, intercalando su primera posición con otra chica.

\- Si, lo es...- dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ding!

La competencia término con Natsuki en primer lugar ...como siempre.

El lugar estallo en alaridos. Natsuki salió del agua en toda su magnificencia y frases menos decentes se escuchaban entro los Vitoreos .

Cinco competencias más en la alberca y Natsuki estaba agotada.

\- Hnnnnnn...- Natsuki gimió con agrado al sentir un par de manos masajeando sus hombros mientras se encontraba recostada en una banca en los vestidores.- se siente bien...- murmuro en la toalla bajo su rostro sobre la que descansaba mientras estaba boca abajo. Las manos se sentían gloriosas...- n m mm...

\- Sabía que te gustaría mi toque...- susurro una voz cálida a su oído .

Natsuki al reconocer que esas manos pertenecían a la mujer incorrecta se enderezo de golpe y sin previo aviso causando que su nuca golpeara el pómulo de la mujer sobre ella

\- Ayyy!- exclamaron al unísono frotando sus lesiones , ahora Natsuki fuera de la banca donde estaba antes.

\- Que te pasa!?- exclamo la intrusa

\- Que te pasa a ti!? Porqué me estabas tocando!?- refuto Natsuki aún sobando su cabeza y señalando acusadora a la castaña

\- No parecias quejarte, todo lo contrario...- respondió cantarina

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo! Fujino me mataria!

\- Si tanto le temes que haces con ella?- recrimino la chica

\- Debo cumplir con el pacto que firmo mi madre

\- Tu y yo sabemos que no te gusta seguir las reglas, porque no la dejas y te vas conmigo?

\- Mi familia lo es todo. Tu misma perteneces a una familia , sabes lo importante que son los protocolos y deberes. No dejare mi familia- declaro Natsuki terminando de empacar su maleta para salir de ahí ya que su descanso había sido interrumpido .

La chica que no tomaría la negativa se acercó a ella.- nadie tiene porque enterarse...- murmuro mirando lascivamente a el cuerpo de la peliazul que si bien ahora vestía el pants de su escuela lucía muy bien.

Natsuki frunció el ceño y cerro la maleta para mirar a la mujer

\- No le seré infiel.- afirmo en un tono peligroso- yo no soy ese tipo de persona. Y te agradecería que me dejarás en paz, Sayuri- dijo con desdén y salió del lugar .

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti... Natsuki...- dijo Sayuri con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a Natsuki salir.

Mientras tanto, Shizuru lidiaba con una cantidad considerable de admiradores de las escuelas visitantes...

No sería hasta horas más tarde cuando el sol se estaba poniendo que se encontrarían en el lugar donde Natsuki aparcaba su moto. Y ahora mismo dormía cómodamente bajo la sombra de un árbol

Shizuru le había estado observando a unos pocos pasos de distancia, sin que Natsuki lo notara...o eso creía

\- Cuanto tiempo te quedarás ahí?- hablo Natsuki desde su lugar sin abrir los ojos. Más sin embargo reconocería ese andar donde fuera. Shizuru lo sabía y esto trajo una sonrisa a su rostro

\- Preferí observar a la distancia hasta que Natsuki despertara...- Shizuru incio su camino hasta donde estaba Natsuki

\- Lo se...- Natsuki abrió los ojos y se incorporó a medio camino para permanecer sentada . Shizuru se sentó aún lado pero frente a ella.

\- Ara, es así?- cuestiono en broma

\- Si, te escuche desde que llegaste, pero te agradezco el detalle...- dijo Natsuki- además reconocería tu manera de caminar incluso entre una muchedumbre...- informo Natsuki con una sonrisa como si no fuera nada. Esto hizo el corazón de Shizueu saltar

\- Lo se...- respondió ella. De alguna manera sabía que era cierto.- estas cansada? Natsuki hizo un gran trabajo hoy- felicito la castaña

\- Un poco. - admitió con un bostezo- lo siento...yo

\- No hay nada que disculpar...- Shizuru fue detrás de Natsuki y bajo a la peliazul con ella para que su cabeza descansara en su regazo mientras Shizuru estaba sentada.- duerme un poco...- en voz baja

Natsuki le miro por un momento, como dudando.

\- Yo velare tu sueño y te despertaré antes de que cierren la escuela...- ofreció. Natsuki asintió y murmurando un gracias se permitió dormir. Shizuru sonrió y beso la frente de Natsuki- que descanses... Mi Natsuki...- susurro apenas audible acariciando la hermosa cabellera medianoche...- una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Natsuki?

\- Hnnnn...?

\- Cuando piensas cerrar el trato con Fujino?

\- De eso ya tiene bastante tiempo...ese acuerdo esta totalmente sellado...- respondió Natsuki despreocupadamente mientras mantenía sus ojos pegados a la tv durante su videojuego

\- Wow! Y que tal es en la cama la Kaichou? Todos han hecho apuestas sobre eso! Unos dicen que es una fiera mientras que otros piensan que es perversa y la minoría se decanta por que es sumisa...

Natsuki por una vez en su vida puso en pausa su juego y se mudó observo a su mano derecha...

\- Que carajo has dicho... Rei!?

La pelirroja más joven le sonrió de oreja a oreja

\- Vamos Nat! - palmeo a Natsuki en la espalda- que tal es Fujino entre las sábanas !?

Natsuki parecía meditar la pregunta guardando silencio por un momento.

\- ... No lo se- respondió secamente y volvió a su juego

Rei le miro con el ceño fruncido

\- Que!? Pero me dijiste que ya habías sellado el trato!- exclamo recriminatoria- ...no pido los detalles , pero al menos me dirás si es buena ...

Natsuki se aferró a su mando a distancia de tal manera que sus nudillos eran blancos...

Rei totalmente ajena al comportamiento iracundo de su ama continuó parloteando sobre Fujino

-...yo personalmente creo que ha de ser prever en la cama, eso debe ser un montón de diversión!

Natsuki no pudo continuar escuchando a la chica y en un ataque de ira lanzó el control en sus manos justo en el medio de la pantalla de tv , arruinando la misma

\- Yo no me he acostado con Shizuru!- gruñó justo antes de salir de la habitación dejando atrás a una Rei con la boca abierta y la vista fija en el aparato ahora en ruinas

Cosas similares sucedían en la residencia Fujino

\- Como va tu relación con Natsuki?

Shizuru se encontraba practicando con su naginata en el dojo de su familia , en compañía de su entrenador , mientras su prima de la misma edad observaba todo el asunto

\- Bien...- respondió Shizuru esquivando una ataque combinado - como va lo tuyo con Sayuri?

En el clan Fujino tienen la costumbre de que sus enlaces maritales se lleven a cabo de manera arreglada . No era un tema a discusión para nadie.

\- Bien, supongo...

Shizuru concluyo una serie de movimientos más y quince minutos más tarde su práctica había terminado.

\- No pareces muy animada que digamos...

Permanecieron sentadas sobre el tatami , era relajante.

\- Sayuri me ha dicho que no importa cuantos años estemos obligadas a estar juntas, nunca va a amarme , ella esta enamorada de alguien más...

Shizuru miró a su prima, la pobre estaba abatida .

\- En ese caso, conquista a ella- asevero Shizuru

\- Ella no es Natsuki- se burló

Shizuru frunció el ceño

\- A que te refieres?

Su prima rió de buena gana

\- Esa chica es rebelde, testaruda y muy a su pesar tiene un corazón de oro, uno que te puedo asegurar esta en tus manos- dijo ella. Shizuru rió

\- No creo que conozcamos a la misma Natsuki. Y dudo que su corazón me pertenezca...- suspiró-...pero ella sin duda tiene el mío

\- Eres afortunada ...yo se que no me crees, pero yo se de lo que hablo. Además, la chica es endemoniadamente ardiente! Tu noche de bodas será de lo mejor!- vitoreo

\- Creo que estaré muy nerviosa en ese momento , tanto que podría desmayar!

Shizuru sin duda había fantaseado con como sería su primera vez con Natsuki, pero de la fantasía a la realidad las cosas eran muy diferentes.

\- La gran Kaichou teme no poder satisfacer a una mujer!?

Shizuru se dejó caer de espaldas en el tatami mirando a el techo de madera. Ella sabía que su cama como rompecorazones acarreaba una más grande como una especie de gurú sexual ... Que en su gran mayoría era divertido, pero cuando se trataba de Natsuki...

Shizuru suspiró pesadamente y cambió el tema a unos más ligeros como la escuela y el dorama de moda en la tv o lo que sea que alejara su mente de divagaciones sobre una mujer que a pesar de estar a su alcance, en realidad le miraba muy lejos de ella.

El domingo como cada fin de semana, era su cita semanal. Natsuki y Shizuru debían convivir en una cita al menos una vez por semana. Como sus padres les mantenían constantemente ocupadas, sabían que lo mejor era tomar medidas como esta.

Esta día era turno de Natsuki de llevar a Shizuru a donde ella le gustaría ir.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana caminando por el parque, tomando helado, algodón de azúcar, mirando escaparates a su paso.

La tarde, les llevó a un pequeño restaurante de variedades donde preparaban el mejor té que Shizuru allá probado ...un postre después, una charla sobre lo reelevante de su semana en la escuela y eso les dejaba saliendo del pequeño local ya entrada la noche , quien diría que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido ?

\- Toma, parece que tienes frío- ofreció Natsuki , tendiendo su chaqueta de piel a la castaña que en efecto tiritaba de frío .

\- Gracias...- dijo Shizuru permitiendo que Natsuki colocara la prenda sobre su hombros, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la peliazul , era tan agradable

Su momento se vio interrumpido por un grupo de pandilleros de la zona por donde ahora caminaban.

Si bien, Natsuki y Shizuru contaban con guardaespaldas y vigilantes cada día en cada lugar y acada hora , en su día de cita les eran retirados para dar privacidad a la pareja. Así que estaban solas ante los cinco tipos frente a ellas, en una zona semi aislada...

\- Intereumpimos?- dijo burlonamente el líder mientras los otros cuatro se reían

\- Déjenos continuar con nuestro camino.- dijo Natsuki a la vez que se colocaba entre Shizuru y los hombres

Los hombres sólo rieron más fuerte

\- Les diré que. Nos divertiremos con ustedes dos y luego cuando mis chicos y yo nos aburramos de ustedes les dejaremos ir.

Era turno de ambas chicas a reír . Estos pobres ilusos no sabían con quien intentaban meterse. Natsuki volvió su atención a Shizuru

\- Deja que me encargue de esto. No quiero que tu ropa se ensucie con estas ratas. - dijo con una sonrisa. Shizuru asintió , ella tampoco quería que la ropa que escogió para hoy se arruinara

Despues de escuchar las palabras de Natsuki los hombres se abalanzaron contra ella. Natsuki abolidos a como era les esquivó haciendo que calleran al suelo en un montón . Cosa que sólo les hizo enfadar más . Natsuki aprovecho esto para estirar sus músculos , los pobres no supieron ni por donde los habían golpeado. Pronto se encontraron gimiendo en el suelo

\- Espero que esto les enseñe a respetar a las mujeres- gruñó Natsuki dando una última patada a uno de ellos y caminando para encontrarse con Shizuru , quien cambió su semblante sonriente y brillante por una de angustia al ver el puñal que uno de los hombres empuñaba y amenazaba con utilizar en contra de Natsuki

-Natsuki! Cuidado!- exclamo Shizuru

Natsuki resopló, ella había escuchado al tipo tras ella, pero tenía la esperanza de que se retirarán , al parecer , querían continuar sufriendo, ella con gusto se los daría .

En un instante, Natsuki dio media vuelta esquivando la navaja afilada, golpeando con ambas palmas las sienes de su enemigo dejándolo en el suelo en segundo, no fue demasiado duro, así que las probabilidades de que muriera eran pocas, pero nunca se sabía

Shizuru se acercó hasta Natsuki y en seguida distingió la fina línea de sangre que manaba de la mejilla derecha de su prometida .

\- Estas sangrando!- exclamo Shizuru colocando ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de Natsuki que le miraba

\- No es nada, sanará pronto -desestimó

Natsuki miro los ojos frente a ella y podía ver la tristeza en ellos

\- Es mi...

Antes de que Shizuru comenzara con su deatriba sobre como esto era su culpa Natsuki le silenció de la mejor manera que conocía . Le robó un beso, que en un incio comenzó rápido y áspero debido a la sorpresa , pero después Shizuru llevo sus manos a la nuca de Natsuki para profundizar el beso que ahora era lento

-...eres mi prometida, es mi deber protegerte , nunca te culpes por eso...- dijo Natsuki mirando directo a los ojos de Shizuru que pretendía refutar eso pero fue silenciada una vez más

Y Shizuru se encontró pensando que talvez, ella y Natsuki deberían refutar las cosas más seguido ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Se que voy atrasada con un montón de fics...lo siento! Un cúmulo de cosas me han impedido de hacer algo ahí ...haré lo mejor para ponerme al corriente ;)**

**Por otro lado. Gracias a todos los que se han animado a escribir a mi :) son muy apreciados :) espero continuar leyendo lo que tienen que decir a mi , leo cada review. **

**Ahora, bien, alguien de ustedes me comentó sobre que quieren la boda y su vida de casadas...tengo toda la intención de ir hacia ahí :) así que disfruten el viaje, reitero que será divertido ! Un enorme abrazo a todos ustedes. Continuemos con esto :)**

Shizuru sabía que a esta hora con total seguridad ella era la última en la escuela, no es que fuera nada nuevo, todo lo contrario , ser presidente del consejo estudiantil le mantenía hasta altas horas, incluso algunos días festivos requerían de su duro trabajo. Más a Shizuru no le importaba. Ella había aplicado para el cargo con el único propósito de ser un apoyo para Natsuki. Esa chica siempre estaba en problemas con profesores y directivos, por lo que ella sería su ayuda en el otro lado. Shizuru sonrió ante el recuerdo del centenar de veces en que tuvo a Natsuki frente a ella toda enfurruñada por ser capturada intentando salir de clase o llegando tarde a otra.

\- Porque sonríes? A caso los papeles del consejo son divertidos?

Shizuru se volvió ante el sonido de la voz . No era otra que Natsuki en su puerta, quien como siempre portaba su sudadera con capucha infringiendo el reglamento de la escuela sobre el uso del uniforme...

\- No, simplemente estoy recordando todas las veces en que Natsuki se metería en problemas- Shizuru rió ante el puchero adorable en la cara de Natsuki

\- Reconosco que fui capturada demasiadas veces, aunque ahora que lo pienso - Natsuki entro en la habitación - no será que tu maneabas a tus secuaces del consejo a capturar a mi?

\- Ara, Natsuki me ofende . Jamás haría algo así - Shizuru fingió ignorancia, sin embargo, era tan cierto ...

Natsuki resopló. Sabía por la mirada en el rostro de la mujer que estaba mintiendo.

\- Estas lista para ir?

Desde su pequeño incidente , Natsuki insistió en recoger a Shizuru cada día para llevarle a casa. Shizuru le diría que tenía personal capacitado para cuidar de ella , y ella misma estaba más que capacitada para cuidar de su misma. Natsuki no tendría nada de eso.

\- Sólo firmo unos cuantos más y podremos ir

Y así fue, ni cinco minutos después, se encontraban caminando en dirección a la motocicleta de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki tiene que dejar de conducir este mounstro- reprocho Shizuru tomando a Natsuki por la cintura desde atrás . Natsuki sonrió

\- No hay manera de que haga eso!- exclamo feliz y arranco la moto.

La casa de Shizuru quedaba en el otro extremo de Fukka, un camino totalmente opuesto a la casa de Natsuki. La escuela se encontraba justo a medio camino de ambos .

Dos horas de viaje a una velocidad moderada, se encontraban en su destino.

\- Servida- dijo Natsuki ayudando a Shizuru para bajar

\- Ara, Natsuki es muy amable. Voy a extrañar eso cuando me vaya a la universidad

La sonrisa en la cara de Natsuki decayó . En un par de días Shizuru se graduaría dejando a Natsuki en Fukka Gakuen para su último año. Sólo un año más y estrían casadas...

Shizuru se reprendió a su misma , sabía que Natsuki no disfrutaba de su idea sobre el compromiso y la graduación era un indicativo de que el tiempo estaba llegando.

\- Que ocurre?- Shizuru se obligó a preguntar

\- Que sientes sobre nuestro matrimonio? - era una pregunta recurrente en la mente de Natsuki

Shizuru se aserco a ella y le envolvió en sus brazos dejando sus rostros muy cerca

\- Yo te he amado desde que puedo recordar. No es una treta o una obligación. Soy sincera- dijo Shizuru- y se que tu sabes , te concidero una amiga, pero yo te quiero más allá de eso...

Natsuki en el fondo sabía que esas palabras eran muy ciertas.

-...y con Natsuki tomando el cuidado de mi de esta manera, me llena de felicidad y se que a pesar de que Natsuki no me quiera en la manera en que lo hago, al menos se preocupa por mi, para mi es suficiente...

\- Yo hago lo mismo que tu haces por mi, Shizuru. Se que te uniste al consejo para cuidar mi espalda...te lo agradezco. Eres una gran amiga...- Natsuki estaba siendo sincera- extrañare no verte por la escuela...- Natsuki abrazo a la castaña por la cintura y se fundieron en un abrazo. - podré visitar a ti en la universidad?

\- Por su puesto. Natsuki es más que bienvenida

\- Bueno...- murmuro Natsuki en el cuello de Shizuru manteniendo su abrazo. Shizuru se permitió disfrutar de estos momentos.

El día de la graduación llegó y se fue. Shizuru había dejado para la universidad de Tokio , un nuevo ambiente le rodearía, nuevas personas y lugares estaban a su alcance, por desgracia esto le dejaba más lejos de su prometida...nuevos caminos se mostraban ante ellas.


	6. Chapter 6

Puñetazo. Suspiro. Patada. Suspiro. Gemido. Suspiro. Grito. Suspiro. Suplica. Suspiro. Rei no paraba de atizar a el hombre amarrado a la silla en el medio del almacén abandonado. Y no sabía que le molestaba más, si el hombre que se negaba a hablar y le estaba dando tantos problemas o su jefe que no detenía los suspiros!

Asi que con un hombre ensangrentado y al borde de la inconsciencia , detuvo sus acciones y se dirigió a su jefe que contunaba a pulir sus armas, ya bastante brillantes.

\- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo caminando a la mesa donde Natsuki armaba sus armas , otra vez.

\- Me gusta que estén al cien por ciento para cuando son necesarias- respondió distraídamente . Rei resopló cuando cuando Natsuki volvió a suspirar.

\- Eres idiota!...- exclamó atrayendo efectivamente la atención de la peliazul, que le miró con el ceño fruncido - ...con todo respeto, jefe.- concluyó nerviosa ante la mirada Kuga

\- Y porque sería eso?- cuestiono en un tono bajo

\- Tienes que ir a verle! Han pasado ya seis meses y no te diría nada si no viera como te afecta. Pero no hay día en que no suspires, y andes por la vida con cara de perrito abandonado! - ofreció

Natsuki no dijo nada y poniéndose de pie disparó a la cabeza del hombre haciendo volar sus sesos por el suelo.

\- Que recojan el desastre, no iba a hablar de todas maneras y me estaba aburriendo...- ordenó con voz plana y salió del lugar ignorando a Rei.

Rei miró a Natsuki salir, porque debía ser tan terca!?

Algo que Natsuki odiaba era que le dijeran que hacer.

Montó su motocicleta y condujo sin rumbo aparente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había detenido el motor justo en frente de la casa de los Fujino.

\- Grrrrrr!- gruñó en desaprobación y chirrío sus neumáticos en el asfalto.

Habian pasado seis meses desde su abrazo con Shizuru y se encontraba perdiendo sus estúpidos momentos más de lo que esperaba. Pero que era este sentimiento?

De repente se encontró extrañando su voz, su vista, su olor...incluso sus bromas .

Amaba a Shizuru? Nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera con nadie.

No quería nada más que salir ahora y correr a sus brazos.

Que había hecho la castaña para hacer esto a ella?

Tomando una inhalación fuerte que empañó ligeramente su visor , tomó una desicion e impulsó a fondo el acelerador.

Shizuru aún estaba más que fascinada con la universidad , el campus, las clases y su nuevo grupo de amigos. Todo era realmente bueno. Sin embargo se encontró extrañando inmensamente a su prometida. Cada fin de semana esperaba paciente a que Natsuki apareciera en su puerta o la escuela...más, no era así y eso hacia que su corazón doliera.

Hoy había encontrado un poco de tiempo para continuar a desempacar sus cosas. Debido a la exigencia de la escuela no tenía el tiempo suficiente pero ahora mismo en esta tarde lluviosa en Tokio , tuvó por fin la capacidad de hacerlo.

Mientras inspeccionaba algunos contenidos y donde sería el lugar idóneo para colocar las cosas en su nuevo espacio, su puerta del departamento sonó. Shizuru miró a su reloj de muñeca , 11:30pm, en que momento se había hecho tan tarde?

El golpeteo continuó

\- En un momento voy!- enunció caminando hacia la puerta entre el mar de cajas, sin embargo se preguntaba quien podía ser a esta hora?

Su respuesta fue dada cuando al abrir su puerta se encontró viendo a el objeto de sus deseos empapada y de pie en su puerta. El corazón de Shizuru dio un vuelco

-...-ella iba a hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca como los labios de Natsuki cubrieron los suyos en un beso necesitado . Shizuru no dudó en responder. Así estuvieron acercando sus cuerpos más cerca sin importar que las ropas de Shizuru se mojarán también . Sin embargo el aire era necesario.

\- Shizuru...te extrañe...- dijo Natsuki intentando regular su respiración mientras descansaba su frente en la de la castaña- lamento no haber venido antes per...

Shizuru le cortó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios a la vez que tomaba a Natsuki del cuello de su chaqueta- cállate y bésame ! - exigió cerrando la distancia entre ellos y llevando a Natsuki dentro de su departamento.


	7. Chapter 7

Respirar era difícil pero no importaba . Sus labios hinchados pedían descanso. Más el calor dentro de ellas sólo pedía más.

Shizuru había llevado a Natsuki hasta el sofá sin desprender sus labios los unos de los otros y ahora ella estaba sobre la peliazul con sus manos enredadas en el hermoso cabello medianoche y las manos de Natsuki recorriendo sus muslos .

No hubo palabras intercambiadas. Sus cuerpos hablaban y era más que suficiente.

Sin siquiera notarlo, pasaron la noche abrazadas en el estrecho sillón . Shizuru era la cuchara pequeña.

Todo era paz y quietud hasta que la molesta alarma del celular de Natsuki se disparó.

\- Nnnnnnnn!- se quejó Natsuki llevando el aparato hasta su oreja. Era el tono de llamada.- será mejor que sea bueno...- regañó sin abrir un sólo ojo. Pero cuando encontró que la voz de su madre le gritaba del otro lado de la línea .

Natsuki se levantó como resorte llevando a ella misma y Shizuru a caer en el suelo.

\- Ay!- gimió Shizuru ahora de espaldas al suelo , aunque con una gran vista desde los labios de Natsuki justo frente a ella, y si bajaba un poco más la mirada un par de pechos semi cubiertos le saludaban. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios ante la vista .

Natsuki colgó la llamada y por fin se dio cuenta de su posición . Completamente sobre la castaña sin aliento y a centímetros de sus labios. Natsuki no se pudó resistir y conectó sus labios a los suyos. Una sesión de besos se volvió a desatar.

Fue hasta varios minutos después que Shizuru dejaría ir a Natsuki . Después de un baño muy necesario para Shizuru la castaña volvió a la sala para encontrar a Natsuki mandando sin número de mensajes en su teléfono.

\- Ara, es Natsuki muy ocupada?- Shizuru sólo estaba en bata mientras secaba su cabello aún mojado. Caminó hasta estar a unos pasos de Natsuki que siquiera le había visto.

\- Hnnnn...- murmuro Natsuki sin parar de mover sus dedos . Shizuru frunció el ceño.

\- Natsuki?- cuestionó en tono casi melódico . Más la peliazul no le haría caso. - Natsuki, mírame cuando te hablo.- reprendió .

Natsuki gimió y se vio obligada a ver a su prometida...su mandíbula se aflojó. Shizuru estaba ahí de pie con sólo una bata y Natsuki podía ver claramente que no había ninguna ropa debajo de esa tela...los mensajes quedaron olvidados.

Shizuru sonrió triunfante y subió al regazo de la peliazul anonadada.

\- Natsuki?- volvió a decir con sus labios rozando los de la joven bajo de ella. Natsuki tragó saliva al sentir el calor del cuerpo sobre de ella y ver que la piel expuesta a escasos milímetros de ella aún tenía el rocio del agua de baño.

-... Si...?- logró articular

\- Buenos días...- respondió Shizuru sonriendo y besando profundamente a Natsuki que a pesar de estar más tieza que un palo sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía con los suyos.

\- mmmmm...buenos días, Shizuru- respondió Natsuki después del beso.

Shizuru sonrió y movió sus caderas en el regazo de Natsuki haciendo a esta gemir más alto.

\- Porque Natsuki no me toca como anoche?

Natsuki se puso roja al recordar su acalorado momento. Y más aún viendo los muslos firmes y húmedos al alcance de sus manos...

\- Estas desnuda...- se atragantó con las palabras.

\- Ara!- Shizuru estaba sorprendida. - es mi desnudez incómoda a Natsuki?

Ante el atisbo de dolor en el tono de voz de la castaña Natsuki se apresuró a aclarar- No! ...lo que sucede...es que...nosotros...no...podemos...ya sabes...hasta que...seas...- Natsuki tartamudeo intentando explicar sus motivos.

\- Tu esposa?- concluyó Shizuru sonriendo en la comprensión.

\- ... Si...- aseveró Natsuki.

Shizuru entonces observó que el cierre en el traje deNatsuki aún permitía ver gran parte de se bello escote y su linda lencería -...en ese caso...- Shizuru llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del traje y lo subió lentamente disfrutando de las vistas hasta que quedó sellado-... Natsuki tampoco debe tentarme...

Cuando Natsuki estaba por replicar , su teléfono sonó con mensaje tras mensaje recibido.

Suspirando Natsuki salió de las garras de su prometida y se preparó para ir.

Shizuru le sigio - trabajo?

\- Algo así...mi madre esta convocando a una reunión ...por la boda...esta haciendo un gran proyecto de todo esto y se supone que yo debía estar ahí hace una hora.

Natsuki continuo colocando sus guantes y alisando un poco su cabello , tendría que viajar rápido .

\- Natsuki quiere darse un baño antes de salir?

\- No será necesario, mi traje es un tanto impermeable. Además no quiero afrontar la ira de Saeko por no estar presente para ver como se regodea con los demás miembros y familias del clan.- Natsuki tembló ante las posibilidades. Shizuru tuvo que reír. Natsuki era tan diferente fuera de su personaje en la familia que aveces era poco creíble que la princesa de hielo temida fuese a la vez su lindo cachorrito .

Shizuru en un arrebato le atrajo hacia si, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas traseras de sus ajustados panatalones de cuero de Natsuki y dio un firme apretón a sus gluteos, silenciando su reproche con sus labios en un beso lujurioso.

Natsuki se separó del beso casi sin aliento y mirando sorprendida, Shizuru nunca antes le había besado así...y lo más desconcertante era que le gustó!

\- Ahora puedes irte, futura esposa...- dijo Shizuru sonriendo maliciosa lamiendo sus labios saboreando el gusto de Natsuki.

\- Mmm...nos vemos...- una aturdida Natsuki salió del departamento y despegó a los pocos segundos en su motocicleta.

Shizuru observó la puerta por donde Natsuki había salido- no puedo esperar para casarnos...Nat su ki...


	8. Chapter 8

SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACE REÍR! SON TAN GENIALES! Jajaja LOS AMO ;)

AGREDEZCO MUCHO QUE ME ESCRIBAN , AHORA VAYAMOS A VER QUE SUSCEDE CON ESTA BODA !

Cuando Natsuki supo que se estaría casando , primero no entendía de que se trataba el asunto y lo ignoró. Luego creció y entendió para donde iba el asunto del matrimonio y entonces gritó, gimió y pataleo por ello. Después mucho después y tras varios años de convivir con Shizuru, simplemente se resignó. Pero ahora, a unos días de su boda, sólo pedía que alguien le disparara entre las dos cejas, para que terminarán con su miseria.

\- Natsuki estas prestando atención?- interrogo Saeko mirando acusadora a su hija, que conocía lo suficiente para saber que su mente no estaba en su cuerpo.

Natsuki miró a su madre y murmuro un " por supuesto, Don" , Natsuki no llamaba a Saeko mamá , al menos no cuando había alguien más en la habitación con ellas. Y mucho menos cuando los padres de Shizuru y la misma Shizuru estaban en la misma mesa con ellas.

\- Bien, porque aunque tendremos la cena de ensayo en 15 días no quiero que te equivoques.

\- No lo haré. Soy muy capaz de hacer mi parte. Lo que no entiendo es porque tenemos que escoger tantos colores iguales para cosas diferentes? Porque no un sólo color para todo?- cuestiono válidamente , causando que el ceño de su madre se profundizará y que los Fujino rieran de buena gana.

\- Joven Kuga, todo es parte de los protocolos de un boda. Sería aburrido ver todos los arreglos e invitaciones del mismo color, no crees?- dijo la madre de Shizuru con su dulce acento y sonrisa. Ahora sabía de donde la más pequeña Fujino lo había heredado

\- Supongo...- murmuro encogiendo se de hombros y mirando los catálogos de tonos pastel , como eran posibles tantos colores le era confuso y un poco aterrador . Pero su pensamiento estaba equivocado, porque había una cosa aún más aterradora

\- Ahora, los vestidos de boda...-anuncio Saeko, al parecer su pensamiento sobre los colores no era importante .- las citas con el diseñador están hechas para mañana, así que eso esta listo, vayamos a el menú para la recepción!

Natsuki suspiró, donde estaban sus enemigos para pegarle un tiro cuando lo necesitaba?

Muchas horas después, Natsuki fue libre y corrió a los jardines de la mansión para fumar un ansiado cigarrillo. Con sus manos temblorosas encendió el pequeño tubo de tabaco y lo llevo a sus labios dando una fuerte calada...

\- Eres tan sexy cuando fumas...- Natsuki puso los ojos, esto sólo se ponía mejor y mejor

\- Que haces aquí, Sayuri?- gruñó Natsuki

\- Es el turno de mi familia encargarse de la seguridad de la casa del Don...y yo estoy más que gustosa de guardar a mi querida Natsuki en su sueño...- Sayuri colgó sus brazos por el cuello de Natsuki , para su desgracia el cigarrillo le impedía robar un beso, así que opto por una segunda opción, de puntillas alcanzo la altura del oído de la peliazul y susurro- has pensado en mi oferta?

Natsuki frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás , pero no antes de que Shizuru les viera en su posición anterior.

\- Ara, me parece que Sayuri-chan se toma libertades que no le corresponden - el veneno en su voz no se perdió por Natsuki que le hizo ligeramente feliz.

\- Mis disculpas, Fujino- sama...

\- Es Fujino Kuga -sama- recalco Shizuru ahora de pie junto a Natsuki que miraba el altercado sin decir palabra

\- Lo recordare cuando sea el momento , Fujino-sama...-Sayuri no bajaría la cabeza con la mujer . Natsuki levantó una ceja.

\- Retírate , y la próxima vez cuida tu lengua en presencia de mi futura esposa- interpuso Natsuki. No permitiría tal falta de respeto.

Sayuri se mordió el labio para no decir nada y simplemente volvió a su guardia. Shizuru sonrió viendo la retirada de la mujer. Pero cuando volvió su atención a Natsuki su ceño se frunció .

\- Cuanto tiempo pensabas dejar que esa mujer te tocara? Y creo que sabes muy bien que si tu no le hacías cuidar su lengua yo misma se la hubiera arrancado .

Natsuki dio la última calada a su cigarrillo , era una pena que apenas si lo había disfrutado.

\- Lo se, pero también sabes que tiene un puesto privilegiado en mi clan, y es la prometida de tu prima, no es que sea tan fácil tampoco. Pero descuida, como puedes ver su comportamiento no le será tolerado- dijo Natsuki - señora Fujino Kuga...- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que el ceño de Shizuru desapareciera.

La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo que Natsuki hubiera querido, y se encontraba respirando a duras penas.

\- Maldito corsé!- gritó dentro del vestidor

\- Natsuki quiere que le ayudé?- insto Shizuru. - yo he elegido el mío , además prometo no mirar

\- Entonces como planeas ayudar sin ver!?- ahogo Natsuki con sus cabeza atrapada a medio corsé y un brazo dentro y otro fuera . Podía escuchar las costuras tronar entre sus movimientos salvajes por la libertad.

\- No implica que mis manos no puedan trabajar, no me molesta recorrer tu anatomía entera con tal de ayudar ...- respondió sugerente

Natsuki se ruborizo más de lo que ya estaba y clamo un sonoro " Shizuru" haciendo reír a la castaña.

Cinco vestidos después y su tortura con olanes había terminado, dejando su cuerpo adolorido , incluso la yoga le parecería un juego de niños de ahora en adelante.

\- Natsuki parece agotada- comentó casualmente Shizuru mientras estaban recostadas en el las camas de su terraza dentro de una de sus casas de seguridad. Justo ahora mismo sólo ellas y sus escoltas que rodeaban la propiedad se encontraban ahí.

\- Creo que pude tener una contractura ...esas ropas eran tan difícil de usar!- gimió cuando sintió un músculo en sus espalda baja molestar.

Shizuru sonrió y se levantó de su cama para sentarse en la de Natsuki- reclinare el asiento y tu da la vuelta, te daré un masaje- Natsuki parecía dudar- con la ropa puesta y prometo comportarse ...- aseguro

Natsuki se dio la vuelta. Shizuru se coloco a horcajadas de Natsuki teniendo una magnífica vista de sus pantalones de cuero

Sus manos se movieron a los hombros y comenzó a trabajar su magia

\- Natsuki esta muy tensa...

\- Hnnnn...

\- Yo te ayudare a relajar...- prometio Shizuru dando tratamiento a toda la espalda - Natsuki se siente muy bien en mis manos...-dijo sin recibir respuesta, ni un respingo.- Natsuki...?- insistió, sin respuesta, preocupada recostó su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la mujer debajo de ella y observo lo que era el bello rostro durmiente de su prometida. Shizuru sonrió - buenas noches, Natsuki...- murmuro dando un beso en su mejilla y entrando en su cuarto en busca de una manta, que colocó en el cuerpo durmiente. Uniendo su cama a la de Natsuki, ella misma se dejo llevar por el sueño. Había sido un día muy largo.

En menos de diez días estarían celebrando su boda...


	9. Chapter 9

Natsuki abordó la camioneta que les llevaría a casa, la cena de práctica había terminado y ella estaba tan agradecida por ello. Por fin podría quitarse la corbata ...

\- Los chicos y yo tenemos lista tu despedida de soltera!- exclamo Rei sentada a su lado

Fue entonces que Natsuki recordó algo...su noche de bodas

Rei observó el semblante particularmente pálido de su jefe y frunció el ceño.

\- Descuida, tenemos a las mejores strippers! - ante el comentario Natsuki sintió náuseas ...mujeres desnudas...una mujer desnuda... Shizuru desnuda... Oh dios!

Natsuki nunca había tenido curiosidad por lo sexual. Si, como toda chica de negocios , frecuentaba sitios como bares, burdeles y demás , pero jamás había sido íntima con nadie. Que se supone que hiciera!?

-... Rei?- murmuro con la garganta seca

\- Si? Jefe

Natsuki soltó un suspiro y dijo- como es el sexo...?

Rei le miró confundida.

\- No se a que se refiere,jefe. Podría ser más específica?

Natsuki miró a las luces de la ciudad.-...yo...yo...nunca he estado con alguien...

Rei sonrió

\- Bueno, jefe, para eso será su despedida de soltera, esas chicas le enseñarán todo lo que necesite saber! Ya sabe, podría acudir al porno y esas cosas, pero nada como vivir la experiencia!

Natsuki asintió, esperaba que Rei tuviera razón. Un día más y tendría una esposa...

Mientras tanto. Shizuru había vuelto a su departamento, era jueves y no quería dejar de lado sus estudios. Afortunadamente las vacaciones antes de que termine el curso comenzarían este fin de semana y podría disfrutar su luna de miel sin preocupaciones. Y podría encargar el cuidado de su apartamento a su nueva compañera de cuarto.

\- Reiko he vuelto!- llamó entrando al lugar .

Una guapa morena salió a recibirle.

\- Shizu! Como te fue!?- cuestiono emocionada - lamento no haber ido, pero ya sabes como tengo que ponerme a el corriente después de mi transferencia tardía y es un rollo!- gimió - pero estaré más que lista para tu despedida de soltera de mañana y la boda!

Shizuru sonrió , fue una buena elección dar alojamiento a Reiko, era una gran chica

\- Lo entiendo. Descuida. Y la cena fue bien. Todo esta listo. No puedo esperar!- dijo emocionada y caminando a la cocina para preparar un té.

Reiko le siguió

\- Apuesto a que la mejor parte será la noche de bodas!

Shizuru rió y se encogió de hombros, ella no tenía experiencia en el ramo del sexo, pero tenía la certeza que el simple hecho de estar con Natsuki lo convertiría en la mejor noche de su vida.

El día siguiente se fue en un borrón . Así que mientras Shizuru pasaba un gran tiempo en compañía de sus nuevos amigos y algunos viejos conocidos , charlando , bailando y bebiendo un poco.

Natsuki tenía los pechos desnudos de una pelirroja brincando demasiado cerca de su rostro para su gusto.

Todo el asunto sobre este "privado" le hacia incómoda . La chica era bonita, pero cuando ella estaba con Shizuru sentía una especie de hormigueo y fuego en su interior que le hacia moverse por si sola hacia la castaña. Y con la chica semidesnuda frente a ella, simplemente era incómodo ...y forzado. Así que harta de la situación tomo a la mujer moliendo en su regazo y le quitó de encima.

\- Que sucede acabamos de empezar!?- gimoteo la mujer ahora desnuda

Natsuki se ruborizo un poco al ser consiente de la desnudez de la mujer y miró lejos de ella- lo siento, pero esto no me esta gustando...descuida tu dinero aún será pagado...- explicó entre el tartamudeo. La chica en la habitación se rió

\- Tenia tiempo que no me traían a una virgen- susurro la mujer caminando hacia Natsuki- yo te puedo enseñar lo que necesitas...- murmuro en su oído, haciendo que el corazón de Natsuki se acelerará - soy muy buena en lo que hago - comenzó a jugar con los cierres en la chaqueta de cuero y besar el cuello de Natsuki, que cerro los ojos instintivamente...lo que le llevo a ver la imagen de Shizuru en su mente... Natsuki empujo lejos a la mujer

\- Basta!- gritó y salió de la habitación no antes de golpearse la frente con la puerta debido a la prisa que llevaba- demonios!- gimió frotando su frente - Rei tendrá que hacer turnos dobles por esto!- gruñó saliendo del club.

La boda sería mañana...

El rosa y blanco estaba por doquier, en las flores, las decoraciones de las sillas, el dosel del altar, los vestidos de las damas y caballeros de honor , las invitaciones y el pastel de diez pisos esperando a ser devorado por los tres mil invitados .

La boda se celebraría en territorio neutral. Al aire libre y una inmensa carpa para la recepción . Todo estaba en su lugar y los invitados no paraban de llegar. Hoy el clan Fujino y la familia Kuga se unirían para la eternidad . No más guerra , esta ceremonia les convertiría en uno y los descendientes de la pareja serían los nuevos líderes de la organización Fukka. Un gran día.

El cuarteto de cuerdas inicio la marcha nupcial , todos los ojos se volvieron a la parte trasera donde Shizuru entraba del brazo de su padre, ambos con sonrisa brillantes. Luego fue el turno de Natsuki del brazo de su madre. Ambos padres entregaron las manos de sus hijas.

\- El día de hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de dos maravillosas jóvenes ... Natsuki Kuga y Shizuru Fujino que desean unir sus vidas...si hay algún impedimento para que estas dos mujeres contraigan matrimonio, que hable ahora o que callé para siempre...no habiendo ningún impedimento para ello...les declaro esposa y esposa...pueden besar a la novia..- concluyo el ministro con una gran sonrisa.

Natsuki miró a Shizuru y luego a sus manos entrelazadas portando anillos iguales en sus dedos anulares...ella estaba casada...

El beso fue corto y tierno rodeado de aplausos de los miles de asistentes .

El primer baile fue realizado después de que Natsuki cambiara su vestido a un traje pantalón más cómodo mientras Shizuru optó por un vestido más ligero . Fue un baile lento y hermoso a la vista de ambas madres que les miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y la pareja se encontraba despidiendo de sus invitados. Debían partir ahora. Una reserva en la suite presidencial en el más lujoso hotel de Fukka les esperaba, para su noche y después partir a Sicilia donde pasarían una semana de luna de miel.

\- Bueno, estamos aquí...- Natsuki fue la primera en hablar cuando entraron en la habitación de lujo con tenue iluminación .

\- Si...- dijo Shizuru de repente muy nerviosa

Se encontraban juntas de pie frente a la cama. Nadie más que ellas en la habitación . Sus corazones acelerados, pulso rápido , manos sudorosas.

\- ... Yo...no se como hacer esto...- murmuro Natsuki mirando a Shizuru

\- Si es con Natsuki todo será perfecto...yo confió en Natsuki...- respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa

Natsuki inhalo profundamente , y cerro la distancia entre ellas, opto por dejar sus inseguridades fuera y dejarse llevar...después de todo , su cuerpo respondía al de Shizuru... Shizuru que ahora es su...

\- ... Esposa...- susurro entre besos Natsuki abriendo el cierre del vestido blanco que ostentara Shizuru, dejando caer la prenda a el suelo

-...si...soy tu esposa...- respondió Shizuru quitando la camisa de Natsuki

Sus labios nunca dejando los otros

-...mi esposa...- casi gruñó Natsuki besando el cuello y clavícula descubierta, soltando el sostén de su esposa

Shizuru gimió en la atención

\- ...y tu la mía...eres mía... Natsuki...- reclamó Shizuru dejando caer los pantalones de su esposa. Sólo dos prendas de Natsuki les separaban y Shizuru no perdió el tiempo en deshacerse de ellas.

Natsuki les llevo a la cama descansando su cuerpo sobre el de Shizuru, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Shizuru era intoxicante , sus pezones firmes bajo su tacto, su vientre moviéndose bajo sus dedos y lengua , su piel tan suave.

\- Eres tan bella...- Natsuki se encontró besando sus labios rojos antes de que su mano tocara en centro despertado de su esposa- tan húmeda ...- sus labios aún sobre los de Shizuru que ahogó un fuerte gemido en su boca cuando Natsuki tocó su clítoris y le introdujo un dedo...después dos

\- Natsuki!- gurñó Shizuru entre jadeos aferrandose a la espalda de Natsuki

Queriendo devolver el favor, Shizuru repitió las acciones de Natsuki, ambas construyendo un ritmo , sin apartar sus labios

\- ... Shizuru...voy a...- gimoteo Natsuki en el cuello de Shizuru sintiendo su cuerpo hervir

\- ... Natsuki ...yo... Ahhhh!

Ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo...ambas desgastadas...y por ves primera tan completas ... Natsuki fue la primera en caer dormida con medio cuerpo sobre una Shizuru aún jadeante

Shizuru le observo -... Te amo...- susurro al oído de Natsuki- esperare el tiempo que necesites hasta que tu puedas decirlo también...- dando un beso a la frente húmeda de la peliazul y cubriendo sus cuerpos cayó en su propio sueño...


	10. Chapter 10

Natsuki disfrutó de la luna de miel y agradeció que no escogieran África para ello o en vez de una peculiar colección de marionetas habría terminado trayendo con ellas muñecos budu.

Sicilia resultó ser el lugar ideal para que disfrutarán de su semana libre de cualquier preocupación. Realmente parecía que volvieron a sus años más jóvenes cuando pasaban sus días en compañía la una de la otra, aunque ahora la diferencia se encontraba en que sus interacciones contenían toques y miradas lejos de ser inocentes ... Una comodidad agradable comenzaba a formar entre ellas.

Después de esa semana en compañía de Shizuru, Natsuki volvió a casa con energía renovada, comenzaba a pensar que el matrimonio no sería tan malo, incluso estaría terminando la escuela en un par de semanas y se dedicaría totalmente a el negocio familiar .

Excepto que no contaba con lo que sucedería en su primer mañana de vuelta a la rutina.

-...lo siento , pero que?- Natsuki pensó que estaba escuchando terriblemente mal y su vista estaba aún peor.

\- Lo que has oído! Ahora eres una mujer casada, es incorrecto que vivas en mi casa. Así que toma- Saeko arrojo una bolsa más de chucherías a los brazos ya llenos de su hija.- ve a vivir tu vida marital como es debido- concluyo con una sonrisa brillante, rodeada de los triques de Natsuki amontonados en la puerta de la mansión Kuga

-...p-pero...que?...- Natsuki hizo malabares con su colección de lencería .

Saeko le dio una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante y cerró la puerta en su rostro, hablando desde detrás de la puerta dijo- cuando tengas una casa en que vivir con tu esposa, llámame! Estaré gustosa de llevar algo para la decoración !

Rei que observó la interacción desde cerca se acercó a Natsuki-...jefe?

Natsuki tenía la cabeza gacha ...el matrimonio apestaba! Ahora donde se supone que dormiría!? Y más importante donde dejaría su preciada colección y su moto!?

Rei palmeo el hombro de Natsuki. Natsuki le miró con ojos de cachorro y murmuro-...donde voy a dormir?

Rei se encogió de hombros- No soy una experta , pero, creo en situaciones como esta es por las que vale la pena estar casada...- Natsuki frunció el ceño

\- Fue eso lo que me dejó en la calle en primer lugar!- gruñó

-...bueno, tampoco se de ningún matrimonio que viva separado en casa de sus padres...- susurró Rei haciendo más enojada a su jefe - a lo que iba, es que , el matrimonio es apoyarse en las buena y en las malas...- aseveró Rei

Tres horas después, Natsuki estaba en la puerta del departamento de su esposa con Rei esperando en la calle con una camioneta llena de sus cosas. Natsuki suspiró y tocó a la puerta...ni un minuto después una bella morena en diminuta ropa interior abrió la puerta , los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron de ancho y dirigió su mirada a el número en el marco de la puerta...#10...ella estaba en el lugar correcto, pero quien era esta mujer?

-...mmmm...es el departamento de Shizuru?- inquirió Natsuki un poco nerviosa ante la desnudez de la mujer, quien contestaba a la puerta en plena noche semi desnuda!?

La compañera de Shizuru que había dejado de babear ante la increíble mujer en cuero frente a ella, respondió-... Si, Shizuru sólo...

Antes de que pudiera concluir su oración la mencionada castaña llegó junto a Natsuki con una bolsa de despensa en el brazo

\- Ara, Natsuki!?- decir que Shizuru estaba sorprendida era poco.

Natsuki miró a Shizuru y un rubor llegó a sus mejillas-... Shizuru...mmmm...yo...- Natsuki no sabía como decir esto

Rei cansada del asunto salió de la camioneta y se acercó al grupo de mujeres

\- Shizuru- sama- saludó respetuosamente-... Saeko-sama ha dispuesto que dada su ...nueva situación... Natsuki debe permanecer bajo su mismo techo...como es debido

Shizuru sonrió ella estaba encantada - Por supuesto!- exclamo divertida y emocionada

Mientras Natsuki sólo miraba incómoda mientras que la chica semi desnuda caía en la cuenta de que esta "Natsuki" era " la Natsuki" de su amiga y ella estaba babeando por ella! La esposa de su anfitriona! No entendía como en la boda miraba tan diferente!? O tal vez no debio beber tanto.

Rei tan buena en leer a las personas entendió que su jefe tendría un montón en su plato para manejar


	11. Chapter 11

Una semana después ...

\- Kyaaaa!-exclamo Natsuki cubriendo lo mejor que pudo su desnudez

\- Lo siento!- exclamo Reiko avergonzada cerrando la puerta de la ducha de un golpe.

Esta era le tercera vez en la semana que Reiko en su somnolencia entraba en la ducha cuando Natsuki se estaba bañando.

Más tarde Natsuki visitaría a Shizuru en sus clases de la tarde cuando ella volvía de la escuela en Fukka, un viaje agotador pero tan sólo dos semanas y la escuela estaría terminando.

Natsuki Y Shizuru se sentaban en la cafetería a tomar su comida , mientras hablaban de su día.

\- Tenemos que encontrar nuestro propio lugar pronto...- murmuro Natsukk comiendo su espagueti con albóndigas - Reiko volvió a entrar en la ducha...

Las cejas de Shizuru se dispararon- Ara, de nuevo? - nunca antes habían tenido este problema

\- Si- gruñó Natsuki - le pediré a Rei que nos busque algo en estos días. Quiero mi intimidad de vuelta! Además , la escuela termina pronto, haré mi residencia permanente aquí, al menos hasta que termines la escuela, amo conducir mi moto, pero es tan agotador...

Shizuru sonrió bebiendo su té- Natsuki tiene razón. No he podido disfrutar del cuerpo de mi esposa como quiero debido a que temo que Reiko-chan no pueda dormir ...- dijo con una mirada nada inocente.

Natsuki reprimió un gemido. Ella nunca antes había encontrado el sexo, atractivo, pero desde que ella y Shizuru tuvieran su noche de bodas y uno que otro momento robado en Sicilia, Natsuki encontró el sexo más allá de atractivo , era delicioso. Una humedad familiar se instauró entre sus piernas.

Aclarando su garganta , Natsuki susurro sobre la pequeña mesa-...no sabes cuanto me gusta escuchar cuando gritas mi nombre en voz alta mientras aprietas mis dedos dentro de ti...- Shizuru se mordió los labios evitando una expresión vocal a la excitación en su cuerpo.

\- Natsuki, ikezu!- regañó, haciendo reír a Natsuki.

El marcador se había empatado.

Dos noches más tarde Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban a medio vestir sobre el sofá de la sala intercambiando besos y toques salvajes cuando la puerta de la entrada de abrió haciendo que se separaran .

\- Lo siento!- dijo Reiko ruborizada

Natsuki resopló y dejo caer su frente sobre el pecho descubierto de la castaña sobre su regazo, respiración entrecortada.

Shizuru dio su sonrisa falsa a su amiga, una que había comenzado a odiar por interrumpir sus momentos con Natsuki, esta era la quinta vez en dos días .

\- No pasa nada, Reiko-chan

Reiko asintió y entro a su habitación

\- Zuru...- murmuro Natsuki en el pecho de su esposa. Shizuru se aferraba a ella- puedo confirmar con Rei la compra de la casa?

Hace un día Rei les mostró sus opciones de vivienda, pero Shizuru quería permanecer más tiempo con su amiga para que se aclimatara , pero en vez de ello su frustración sexual se había vuelto insoportable. No podía más.

\- Yo misma le llamaré mañana a primera hora...- dijo Shizuru tomando el rostro de Natsuki entre sus manos- ahora, donde estábamos...?- susurro antes de capturar los labios hinchados de su esposa con los suyos .


	12. Chapter 12

Shizuru giró en su cama, tendió su mano hacia donde se supone que su esposa debería estar...más, sábanas frías le saludaron , haciéndole recordar que Natsuki tenía que mantenerse viajando de Fukka a Tokyo cada día...

Shizuru soltó un suspiro y se preparo para el día. Al menos Natsuki le estaría viendo en su almuerzo. Tres días más y la escuela habría terminado y la mudanza a su casa estaría terminada.

Su día fue como cada día de escuela, nuevo aprendizaje llegaba a ella y lo amaba. Ahora mismo siendo casi el medio día se dirigía a la cafetería de la universidad donde se encontraría con Natsuki.

Era agradable que su esposa pudiera disponer de más tiempo ahora que sus clases habían terminado y sólo se presentaba a la escuela para trámites administrativos , un gran contraste a su propio labor estudiantil donde ahora se encontraba lidiando con los exámenes globales de fin de curso.

Shizuru llego a una mesa bajo un frondoso árbol y tomó asiento depositando sus libros en la pequeña mesa redonda. Un té le hacia compañía mientras leía su libro de introducción a la globalización .

Murmullos y suspiros provenientes de las mesas aledañas llamaron su atención . Levantando su vista a la zona de aparcamiento de inmediato supo la razón de tales sonidos.

A unos metros Natsuki había aparcado su motocicleta negra brillante y desmonto sacando el casco de su cabeza dejando en libertad su hermoso cabello medianoche ; Shizuru observo a Natsuki caminar en su dirección vistiendo sus pantalones de cuero y botas , dejando en su parte superior una ligera playera blanca.

Natsuki totalmente ajena a la reacción de hombres y mujeres a su alrededor se detuvo frente a donde Shizuru le esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- Como va tu día?- inquirió Natsuki tomando su lugar frente a su esposa. Shizuru sonrió más amplio

\- Ara, desde que Natsuki apareció , mucho mejor!- respondió haciendo a Natsuki ruborizarse .

Shizuru rió de su reacción y Natsuki se cruzó de brazos evitando su mirada.

Momentos después compartían una agradable comida, Shizuru observaba como las personas a su alrededor miraban perdidamente en ellos, negando con la cabeza volvió su atención a Natsuki que comía su sándwich con exceso de mayonesa sin pestañear.

\- Reiko me dijo hace unos días que tiene un flechazo contigo- dijo Shizuru con toda la calma del mundo- y por lo que veo no es la única- mirando de reojo a las mesas a su alrededor.

Natsuki levantó una ceja, aún masticando su comida-...que?

Shizuru sonrió- Natsuki debe de dejar de comer si quiere hablar...- reprendió. Natsuki rodó los ojos- dije que Reiko admitió tener un enamorado de ti- repitió

Natsuki se atragantó con el bocado en su boca, haciendo que bebiera el jugo frente a ella de manera apresurada.

\- R .. Reiko?- repitió Natsuki con lágrimas en los ojos debido a su pequeño percance. Shizuru asintió.-... Oh...- fue lo único que podía decir, volviendo a su comida.

Shizuru rió una vez más, realmente Natsuki era especial, por eso cuando Reiko toda avergonzada le admitió sus sentimientos por su esposa , Shizuru no siento una sola pizca de celos , sabía que Natsuki era difícil de tomar y tenía la firme creencia de que ella misma estaba en el camino correcto de ser la única mujer en tomar su corazón . Entonces su vista cambio en la banda de titanio en el dedo anular de Natsuki y sabía que Natsuki era suya.

Natsuki comió su almuerzo en su totalidad y tenía la firme intensión de preguntar a Shizuru si tenía tiempo para salir con ella, cuando la castaña cruzó la mesa en medio de ellas y llevo sus labios a un encuentro apasionado, uno que no pudo evitar devolver y disfrutar.

Jadeos se escucharon y Shizuru sonrió en el beso, separándose. Bueno, ahora más personas sabían que Natsuki le pertenecía.

Natsuki abrió los ojos para encontrar a Shizuru con una expresión de plena satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Ummm...- Natsuki se aclaró la garganta - tienes tiempo para que vayamos a ver como van con la mudanza?

Tanto las cosas de Shizuru como las suyas estaban siendo traídas de Fukka a su nueva casa. Natsuki agradecía que Saeko no le enviará fuera de su casa con todo y muebles .

Shizuru no lo pensó dos veces,cerro su libro, y enseguida tomó a Natsuki de la mano fuera de su asiento y les llevo hasta su moto.

Natsuki le siguió obediente.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban en el medio de su hermoso jardín , era una casa estiló japonés en perfecto estado y bastante amplia , el terreno abarcaría una hectárea y la casa media la mitad de ello.

\- La mayoría de nuestras cosas han llegado, podremos amueblar con el paso del tiempo...- comenzó Natsuki mirando el gran espacio que tendrían para incluso un cuarto de entretenimiento

Shizuru miró a su alrededor - El experto en fenshui llegará mañana junto al diseñador de interiores - informó Shizuru mirando a su alrededor . Natsuki frunció el ceño

\- No lo harán, porque debemos gastar dinero en gente que nos diga como y donde poner nuestras cosas en nuestra casa?- dijo cruzada de brazos. Shizuru detuvo sus movimientos y miró a Natsuki fijamente . Natsuki se retorció en su lugar incómoda con la mirada de la castaña.

\- Por que yo lo digo, sólo dedícate a traer dinero para pagar sus honorarios- respondió Shizuru. Natsuki se burló

\- No pensaras en ser "la mujer" en este matrimonio mientras me relegas a ser "el hombre" , cierto?- dijo incrédula - porque, eso es estúpido

Shizuru se acercó al espacio personal de Natsuki sin dejar de ver a los ojos esmeralda. Natsuki no se inmuto. Shizuru sonrió antes de besar a Natsuki intensamente llevándole hasta una de las cajas enormes en el medio de la habitación . Natsuki se sentó en la caja con Shizuru entre sus piernas, manos por doquier , cada toque y cada beso más intenso que el anterior. Un cosquilleo entre sus piernas se comenzó a formar y Natsuki no pudo reprimir un gemido. Momento en el que Shizuru eligió para apartarse , dejando a Natsuki con ganas de mucho más.

Shizuru se apartó cuando Natsuki intentó conectar sus labios una vez más.

\- No- dijo con fuerza . Natsuki sólo respiraba de manera entrecortada.

\- Q.. Que? Porque no?- dijo en tono necesitado

\- Natsuki , no puedo tener sexo contigo si las energías a nuestro alrededor no están bien canalizadas- informó. La boca Natsuki se abrió - lo siento.

En su mente nebulosa y exitada, las palabras de Shizuru caían como baldé de agua fría.

\- p...pero...

Natsuki intentó decir algo pero falló miserablemente , Shizuru fingió lo mejor que pudo su expresión de sufrimiento y tristeza.

Natsuki cerro los ojos intentando controlar su libido. Soltando un suspiro, murmuro-...bien, les pagare, y será mejor que trabajen rápido.- acordó mirando a Shizuru que ahora sonreía complacida .

Natsuki frotó sus sienes, en que momento se había vuelto esclava de su libido!? Maldita Shizuru y el sexo impresionante que tenía con ella!

Shizuru llenó de besos el rostro de Natsuki que intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsuki miraba a el techo de su nuevo dormitorio por un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos una vez más y entonces un suspiro exasperado salió de entré sus labios ligeramente secos, seguido de un ataque de tos.

Al escuchar los ruidos provenientes de su esposa, Shizuru se precipito al interior de su habitación concluyendo su conversación con una de las sirvientas de la casa. Al entrar Shizuru se encontró con la visión de una Natsuki encorvada tosiendo. Shizuru se acercó a ella y palmeo su espalda suavemente para ayudarle en su mal trago.

\- Gracias...- murmuro roncamente Natsuki recostando su espalda sobre la cama

\- Natsuki no tiene nada que agradecer, lo hago con todo gusto. - Shizuru humedeció el trapo junto a la tina de agua y lo coloco en la frente caliente de su esposa. Natsuki se reconforto ante la frescura.- aunque tengo que confesar, me siento un poco culpable por esto...- confesó la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente.

Natsuki soltó un resoplido ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior...

" ... El día anterior los decoradores habían concluido su trabajo y la casa Kuga-Fujino lucía impecable y a la luz de la luna los jardines y estanque se iluminaban con farolas de luz tenue, era hermoso de ver; excepto cuando Shizuru detecto que una de esas farolas prendía y apagaba intermitentemente en el camino por el estanque y entorpecía la iluminación perfecta. Entonces Shizuru miró a Natsuki que estaba parada justo a su lado y miraba con total falta de atención al asunto. Shizuru frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Ara, Natsuki parece desinteresada , no le gusta ?- inquirió llamando la atención de la peliazul.

Natsuki giró la cabeza en su dirección -...perdón, que decías?- Shizuru se cruzó de brazos. Natsuki podía sentir la tensión alrededor de la mujer y miró a su alrededor detectando la luz parpadeante que flotaba al costado de del camino en el estanque.- yo lo arreglo!- ofreció . Shizuru sonrió complacida .

Natsuki subió a la baranda del puente y tendió su mano para ajustar la luz y detener su parpadeo, y antes de que bajara , Shizuru le detuvo- Creo que Natsuki debe moverlo un poco a la izquierda

Natsuki observo la luz frente a ella que colgaba de una rama del árbol de cerezo , para ella lucía bien tal y como estaba, más sabía que Shizuru no estaría contenta sin no hacia el intento. Así que, Natsuki se estiró en toda su longitud apoyando su peso en la punta de sus pies tirando de la luz más atrás para que quedara más hacia la izquierda.- así..?- cuestiono manteniendo su posición jugando con su equilibrio.

\- Un poco más hacia adelante- dijo la castaña. Natsuki maniobro lo mejor que pudo y movió la farola más en frente. Shizuru negó con la cabeza - Se ve mejor hacia atrás- dijo.

Natsuki se estiró una vez más , esta vez más fuerte alcanzando a colocar la farola en su lugar - perfecto!- exclamo Shizuru, al mismo tiempo que Natsuki caí al estanque en el agua gélida..."

\- ACHU!

\- Lo siento mucho Natsuki- se disculpó profusamente Shizuru tendiendo un pañuelo a la peliazul.

Natsuki tendió su mano para tocar con el dorso de la misma la mejilla de la castaña sentada a su costado en la cama - no te angusties ... Shizuru- reconforto Natsuki - estaré como nueva en unas horas...y tendrás que cumplir con tu parte del acuerdo...- dijo Natsuki con una gran sonrisa contagiando a la castaña y haciéndola reír .

Natsuki entrecerró los ojos somnolienta. Shizuru tomó la mano en la mejilla y la acomodó debajo de la ropa de cama, se inclunó y besó a Natsuki en los labios castamente.

\- No dejare a Natsuki dormir durante días en cuanto se recupere ...- murmuro contra los labios de su esposa.- por no decir que aún tenemos que festejar su graduación .

Nasuki cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo y reparador. Shizuru suspiró mirando a la joven dormir- te amo, mi Natsuki...

Una semana después...

\- ACHU!

El hombre barbudo atado frente a Natsuki arrugo la cara cuando la peliazul estornudo en su rostro .

\- Jefe, ha vuelto a enfermar?- cuestiono Rei apretando el agarre en las restricciones del hombre en la silla haciendo que hilos de sangre manaran de entre los lazos.

Natsuki se ruborizo ante el comentario- No, debe ser el polvo...- dijo, tratando de borrar la imagen de su momento pasional con Shizuru en los jardines de la casa. Shizuru había dado el día libre a el personal y decidió que podían ser "aventureras" al tener sexo bajo un árbol de cerezo en flor...causando a Natsuki un ligero resfriado.

Rei observo la sala en la carnicería donde se encontraban encontrándola pulcra...pero decidió no contradecir a su jefe, así como lo hizo con el enorme hematoma en su cuello que obviamente no era un piquete de mosquito...en su lugar opto por continuar la tortura del hombre que era reacio a pagar el préstamo que su jefe le había hecho.

Mientras tanto Natsuki leía un mensaje entrante de su esposa que le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas , Natsuki cerró de golpe el teléfono y murmuro un "maldita Shizuru y el sexo alucinante " , para después continuar con sus negocios, tenía que volver a casa pronto o su esposa sería la próxima en obtener un resfriado en la espera de ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuki podía sentir cada trazo, cada toque, cada roce y sus entrañas ardían como la lava de un volcán a segundos de explotar. Natsuki gimió en un suspiro llevando sus manos a su cabello empapado en sudor al igual que su piel .

Shizuru sonrió con labios devorando los labios relucientes frente a ella, jugando de vez en vez con el clítoris hinchado. Las caderas de Natsuki se retorcieron .

-... Shi ... Shizuru...- gimoteo con respiración trabajosa llevando una mano de su rostro ruborizado a el cabello castaña de la mujer que trabajaba la boca en su clítoris.-...y-yo...no puedo...más... Shi...Shizuru...

Shizuru soltó el clítoris de entré sus dientes y depósito un beso sobre el vientre plano antes de subir a capturar los labios rosados con los suyos. Natsuki podía probar el sabor de si misma en la lengua de Shizuru junto a el sabor de la castaña que tanto se había hecho adicta ha.

\- Hnnnnn...- Natsuki se separó del beso y mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer post coital.

Shizuru rió de buena gana sobre la piel perlada en sudor, besando el cuello a su alcance y pasando su mano alrededor de la cintura de la otra mujer.

\- Natsuki sigue aquí?- pregunto en burla. Apoyandose en un codo y mirando a su amante.

Natsuki sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirar a Shizuru en su cuello y hombro derecho donde marcas amoratadas comenzaban ha hacer su aparición. Natsuki movió el cabello castaño enmarañado a un costado y les volcó, dejándole sobre Shizuru.

\- No preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar...- murmuro Natsuki chupando sobre el pecho izquierdo con la firme creencia de que dejaría una marca aún más grande a el resto del cuello y hombro de la mujer debajo de ella. Shizuru abrió el compás de sus piernas atrapando a Natsuki con ellas , haciendo que su centro tuviera contacto con el vientre de Natsuki. Natsuki dejo sus cuidados sobre el pecho de su esposa y movió una de sus manos a tocar los labios ya húmedos de la castaña.- estas tan húmeda...- afirmó jugando con los labios hinchados y resbaladizos , mirando a los ojos rojos frente a ella- te gusta eso?- cuestiono presionando su pulgar sobre el clítoris y separando los labios para que sólo un dedo entrara en la cavidad cálida.

Las manos de Shizuru se aferraron a la espalda de Natsuki dejando finas marcas rojas y atrayendo a la peliazul más cerca de ella , dejando caer su cara en el cuello de su esposa.

Natsuki sonrió ante la acción y agrego un dedo más penetrando ligeramente mientras mantenía a jugar con sus labios el cuello expuesto de Shizuru. Murmurando al oído de la castaña- ...dime Shizuru...te gusta...?

Las piernas de Shizuru se apretaron más a la cadera de Natsuki y sus caderas continuaron al ritmo de los dedos de la peliazul. Shizuru podía sentir su sexo calentar más y más en cada pequeña embestida pero necesitaba más.-... Natsuki...m-más...yo...

Natsuki cumplió , en cuestión de segundos sus dos dedos estaban en las profundidades de Shizuru hasta los nudillos, podía sentir más líquido caliente manar de la mujer aferrada a ella y eso le incitaba a más, buscando el punto G de su esposa lo froto en repetidas y prolongadas ocasiones haciendo a Shizuru gemir de placer

\- Ahhhhh!- Shizuru llego en un poderoso orgasmo que le hizo eyacular .

Natsuki mantuvo sus dedos dentro hasta que los temblores se calmaron y Shizuru se relajó en la cama.

Después de unos segundos de permitir a Shizuru respirar Natsuki le besó con ternura . Shizuru respondió complacida.

\- Wow!- soltó Shizuru sintiendo su cuerpo en un hormigueo- eso fue... Wow!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- lo que sea que hayas hecho , tendrás que repetirlo la próxima vez ...

Natsuki rió de buena gana rodando fuera del cuerpo debajo de ella.

\- Eso que hiciste con tu lengua no se queda atrás...- felicitó Natsuki

\- Nos estamos haciendo buenas en esto- dijo Shizuru

Natsuki besó a Shizuru lento y profundo sintiendo cada parte de su boca .

\- Si que lo hacemos...- respondió Natsuki . Minutos después cayeron en un profundo sueño , el sol del día siguiente saldría en un par de horas más.

Más tarde ese mismo día

Saeko había convocado a Natsuki en una reunión urgente de vuelta en Fukka.

\- Espera,que!?- exclamo Natsuki- pero no es demasiado pronto?

Saeko negó con la cabeza- No, Shizuru y tu ahora están casadas y siempre has manifestado tu deseo de tomar esto en tus manos.

\- Pero, no ahora, Shizuru aún esta estudiando y serán años antes de que concluya sus estudios, y lo que me pides requiere de todo el tiempo del que puedo disponer...

\- Natsuki, pronto es mejor que tarde, y lo sabes, además , todos deben comenzar a tratarles como sus líderes y es mejor hacer esto cuando tanto como Fujino y yo aún estamos con vida y fortalecidos para apoyar a ustedes. Shizuru es joven e inteligente, sabrá comprender tus ausencias.

Natsuki suspiró, ella siempre quizo esto, es por ello que no quizo realizar estudios universitarios, sabía que su familia era el lugar al que pertenecía pero no sabía si Shizuru estaba lista para esto.

\- Entiendo, madre, tomare tu lugar como Don frente a la familia y me haré cargo de esta asociación que han creado el señor Fujino y tu. - Saeko sonrió complacida.

Mientras tanto en Tokyo , mediante una llamada telefónica Shizuru recibía la misma noticia de su padre, aclarando que sería Natsuki quien tomara la mayoría de la responsabilidad hasta su ella puediera unirse a su esposa. Sus vidas estaban teniendo un nuevo giro.


	15. Chapter 15

Rei observaba a su jefe mientras computaba los datos de su región para el informe. Natsuki se estaba frotando las sienes por enésima vez en media hora.

\- Jefe, no es tan difícil como parece, sólo tiene que hacer el balance entre las entradas y salidas, además de tener en cuenta los créditos y sus tipos, más los proveedores.

Natsuki bufó cerrando de golpe su propia computadora.

\- No se supone que para esto hay contadores? Ya sabes, los amantes de los números y las estafas...- declaró cruzando se de brazos.

\- Mmmm... Saeko-sama siempre se ha encargado de ello, nunca le dejaría sus finanzas a un extraño, menos ahora que hemos ampliado nuestro territorio.

Natsuki bruscamente se puso de pie y tomó la chamarra de cuero en el respaldo de su silla.- Necesito tomar aire fresco- anunció antes de salir de su nueva oficina .

Rei sonrió antes de volver a la pantalla frente a ella.

Natsuki llevaba tres meses al frente de la organización Fukka y momentáneamente habían establecido sus oficinas centrales en Tokyo, de esa manera ella y Shizuru tendrían más contacto la una con la otra. Mientras tanto estaba en construcción el edificio de la empresa que utilizarían para tapadera, una comercializadora de mercancías . Idea de Shizuru.

Natsuki comía ávidamente su sándwich de mayonesa acompañado de su coca cola bien fría.

\- Ara, Natsuki parece hambrienta. El trabajo ha sido duro?- inquirió bebiendo su té.

Shizuru había encontrado a su esposa esperando por ella para el almuerzo, uno que no habían programado.

Así que eso sólo significaba una cosa...

Shizuru estrechó sus ojos hacia Natsuki -... Natsuki no ha terminado los informes mensuales , cierto?

Natsuki se atragantó con su bocado haciendo que bebiera el refresco apresuradamente y le causará un dolor en la frente debido al frío .

-... Ay! Ay!... - se quejó Natsuki frotando su cabeza en un intento de mitigar el dolor interno.

\- Natsuki se ha escapado del trabajo, Natsuki ikezu- reprendió Shizuru riendo internamente.

\- Proque tengo que leer y hacer esos tontos informes? A quien le interesa?- respondió Natsuki

\- Son de vital importancia, si los números no cuadran como haremos más negocios? Como pagaremos a todos? Esto podría ocasionar malos entendidos y por lo tanto una guerra, si no dentro, fuera de nuestra organización, es un gran problema, Natsuki, así que esos informes son vitales.- concluyó Shizuru con total seriedad

Natsuki se encogió en su asiento haciendo un puchero. Shizuru reprimió su risa.

\- Aunque Natsuki se vea tan linda haciendo caras , me temo que tiene que volver a esos informes, Rei estará encantada de ayudarte con eso.

Natsuki resopló

\- Esta ... Bien...- murmuró mirando a todos lados menos a Shizuru. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña.

Después del almuerzo Natsuki volvió a la oficina y no salió de ahí hasta la madrugada del día siguiente , con los ojos rojos, ojeras y despeinada, fue así como Shizuru le miró a primera hora de la mañana del sábado.

\- Ara, Natsuki se encuentre bien?- inquirió sorbiendo su taza de café, Shizuru no lo acostumbraba, pero durmió muy poco al esperar por su esposa.

Natsuki cayó como zombie en su propia silla en la barra del desayunador, dejando su cabeza caer sobre la misma reposando en sus brazos . Se permitió cerrar los ojos.

\- Mmmm...- fue su única respuesta. Shizuru palmeó su espalda tratando de reconfortar a la peliazul.

\- Buen trabajo, mi Natsuki- felicitó la castaña.

Natsuki estaba completamente dormida.

Fue el día domingo, en que se permitirían tomar un descanso e ir a una cita, de alguna manera, ambas lo encontraban reconfortante .

El día de hoy, visitaban un nuevo acuario en la ciudad.

A medio camino en la sección de peces de agua dulce, Natsuki frunció el ceño. Sus manos vinculadas.

\- Porque estamos aquí? Para ver peces de colores , tenemos el estanque en casa...- comentó mirando la variedad en la exhibición

\- Ara, pero no podemos tener , rayas, medusas y tiburones en nuestro estanque- dijo Shizuru halando a la peliazul a la siguiente sección. Natsuki se dejó llevar.

Después de visitar las diferentes exhibiciones, acordaron comer en el restaurante del mismo lugar .

Natsuki observó su plato

\- Creo que aún esta vivo...- murmuro con cara de asco

Shizuru obervó el carpa con piel en el plato.

\- Asi es como se sirve- Shizuru sonrió.

\- Me esta mirando como si fuera yo quien puso el anzuelo...- dijo apartando la vista y mirando a la multitud dentro comiendo a su alrededor- creo que debimos ir a otro lugar con menos turistas - mientras comenzaba a cortar su pescado

\- Natsuki esta muy quejumbrosa el día de hoy... - comentó Shizuru bebiendo su limonada

Natsuki frunció el ceño masticando su bocado, que a pesar de todo estaba muy bueno.- ..yo no soy..quejumbrosa...- dijo sin dejar de masticar.

\- Modales...- reprendió Shizuru. Natsuki en adelante comió con tal finura que más de una persona a su alrededor le miraba con asombro. Shizuru continuo con su comida en total placer.

Más tarde de vuelta a casa, Natsuki se detuvo en la entrada, ni una vez soltando a la mano de Shizuru.

\- Aquí sería cuando te dejara en la puerta y yo me iría a casa...- lo dijo con la mirada perdida . Shizuru le observó extrañada. Unos segundos después , Natsuki sonrió brillante, mirando a Shizuru- me alegra ya no tener que hacer eso- dijo entrando en su casa

Shizuru justo tras ella con una gran sonrisa por su misma - yo también, Natsuki, yo también...- murmuró camino a su habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

ASÍ QUE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! HE ESTADO OCUPADA Y MI MENTE FLOTA A OTROS LADOS, PERO AHORA MISMO TENGO UN TIEMPO PARA ESTO.

TODOS HABLAN DE SAYURI. A CASO NO DISFRUTAN DE LA VIDA DE RECIÉN CASADAS!? QUÉ MALOS SON! YO QUE PENSABA EN DEJAR LA MIEL POR UN RATO MÁS jajaja AUNQUE ESTO NO ES UN DRAMA CONFIESO QUE NECESITA GIROS EN LA TRAMA, VAYAMOS A ELLOS , QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :D

Shizuru sabía que su vida como la vivía en este momento era buena, mejor aún, era magnífica. Tenía a su familia, sus amigos, la escuela y lo más importante, tenía a Natsuki. Sin duda Shizuru se sentía una mujer afortunada. Por supuesto, no podía negar que estaba ignorando todo lo que su mundo significa. Pero ahora mismo no importaba.

\- Ahhh...- Shizuru suspiró feliz totalmente ajena a su entorno.

\- Se dice que con cada suspiro la vida se acorta y la felicidad se escapa

Shizuru miró al hombre frente a ella.

\- Reito-sensei, buenos días- respondió . Reito sonrió sosteniendo su maletín firme pegado a su cuerpo.

\- De igual manera, Shizuru, tomando el almuerzo?- cuestiono aún de pie. Shizuru asintió- veo...- Reito miró a su alrededor claramente nervioso. Debido a que Reito Kanzaki profesor de ciencias políticas y filosofía tenía un enamoramiento con la castaña , así como lo eran al menos la mitad de la universidad . La fama de Shizuru como inteligente y encantadora se extendió como reguero de pólvora, así que su situación actual era muy cercana a la que tuviere en Fukka. Y Reito Kanzaki había caído bajo su hechizo.

Shizuru sonrió - No es Reito- sensei tarde para su clase de medio día?- señaló Shizuru claramente divertida por la expresión de terror de su profesor.

\- Nos vemos más tarde!- llamó a lo lejos prácticamente corriendo a su clase.

\- Ara ara...

Shizuru concluyó su comida sin la habitual compañía de su esposa, le hacia un poco triste pero sabía que Natsuki debía estar en el medio de algo importante.

Llegó la tarde y Shizuru se vio entrando en una casa vacía . Natsuki debería estar en casa.

Dejando su bolso y libros en la mesa más cercana Shizuru se dio a la tarea de llamar a su esposa.

-..."el número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio.."- Shizuru frunció el ceño. Intentó tres veces más recibiendo la misma respuesta. Shizuru inconscientemente se mordió el labio . Decidiendo ignorar el repentino malestar en su estómago se dispuso a realizar sus tareas.

Más tarde era el tiempo de cenar... Natsuki no se había molestado en siquiera llamar...

Dio la medio noche, luego la una de la mañana...

Natsuki sentía su cabeza en una nube...no debió beber tanto sake, pero era inevitable , había cerrado su primer gran trato con los rusos, nadie había logrado eso antes!

Natsuki entró a una casa en penumbras, mientras avanzaba a su habitación tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos en la pequeña luz en la habitación . Dando tumbos en cada paso entró .

\- Se puede saber que hora es esta para llegar?- exigió Shizuru mirando a una Natsuki desaliñada. Frunció el ceño- que te ha pasado?- inquirió, más no se movió de su lugar en la cama.

Natsuki sonrió dejando caer su maletín que apenas si se dio cuenta de que aún lo llevaba consigo.

\- Cerré el trato con los rusos!- anunció como si se tratara de ganarse la lotería - lo hice! Y Rei insistió en celebrar, todos en la oficina estábamos pasando un buen rato...- Natsuki desechó sus ropas a trompicones y se metió a la cama en un cambio nuevo de ropa para dormir, dio un beso a Shizuru en la mejilla y segundos después cayó como un tronco pérdida totalmente en su sueño. Shizuru le miró asombrada , unos segundos más tarde soltó un suspiro y se dejo llevar por el sueño , al parecer se había preocupado por nada.

A la mañana siguiente

\- Arggggzz... Rei...- gimió Natsuki sintiendo su cabeza explotar en cada movimiento que hacia.

Media hora más de lo usualmente necesario, Natsuki por fin descendió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, caminando a su lugar habitual en la pequeña mesa redonda, tomó asiento , dio un sorbo a su café y gimió de satisfacción , amaba el café .

Shizuru observó a Natsuki beber su café como su nada sucediera, eso hacia su sangre hervir aún más. Shizuru estrujó la tela en sus manos, esa maldita tela que a la vez le quemaba como el ácido .

\- Natsuki tiene algo que decir ?- inquirió en tono plano libre de emociones, haciendo a Natsuki recordar cuando Shizuru estaba en modo "negocios" . Natsuki bebió su primera taza y se llenó una más

\- No, te hable de los rusos...cierto?- dijo en duda- la verdad el cruzar copas con Rei y llegar a casa es lo único que tengo claro de todo el día anterior...- confesó . Shizuru no dijo nada , Natsuki tomó su desayuno y la mesa fue limpiada por alguna mujer del personal, Shizuru esperó hasta que la mujer abandonara el lugar y ahora con la mesa libre de platos y comida, arrojó el pedazo de tela sobre la mesa haciendo que aterrizara justo frente a Natsuki que frunció el ceño.

\- Que es esto..?- inquirió Natsuki . Shizuru se cruzó de brazos

\- Verás, cuando, me disponía a dejar la ropa sucia en su lugar para que más tarde le lavarán , descubrí que "esa"- señalo a la blusa blanca- no era tuya, a pesar de que llegaste a casa vistiendo ella...- la cejas de Natsuki se levantaron -así, que, Natsuki sería tan amable de explicar, porque es que mi esposa esta usando ropa que no le pertenece?- Shizuru estrechó su mirada.

Los pensamientos de Natsuki corrían velozmente tratando de recobrar algún hecho sobre el día anterior...nada claro llegaba a ella.

\- Hnnnn...creo que alguien derramó sake caliente sobre mi blusa y...- destellos de un rostro familiar brillaron en su mente, Natsuki gimió por lo bajo

\- Y..?- Shizuru presiono por una respuesta . Natsuki sabía esa cara, Shizuru le mataría

\- ... Sa- Sayuri se ofreció a darme una limpia ...- dijo- ...y yo estaba tan pérdida en la bebida que jamás note la diferencia...- murmuró las últimas palabras...no había hecho nada malo, hasta donde recordaba, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable. Shizuru suspiró fuerte, esa pequeña perra no dejaría caer sus intenciones .

\- Bien- dijo Shizuru. Natsuki le miró sorprendida

-.. Bien?- respondió en tono de pregunta dudando que había escuchado mal. Shizuru asintió

\- Si, sin embargo, Natsuki necesita un castigo...- informó con un brillo particular en sus ojos. Natsuki tragó saliva

Más tarde en el trabajo...

Rei se precipitó a la oficina de su jefe cuando escuchó maldecir fuertemente .

\- Jefe que...- su boca cayó abierta ante la vista .

Natsuki vestía una blusa lila con olanes...mientras maldecía y se aferraba a su pie desnudo , al parecer se había golpeado con algún mueble en los dedos.

\- Maldita sea! - Rei observó la oficina y estaba plagada de blusas ...muy femeninas, nada el estilo de su jefe. Natsuki soltó su pie y dejo de dar brincos por el lugar , con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Rei

\- Que quieres?- gruñó dando a mejor mirada amenazante , que perdía todo efecto mirando "su" blusa. Rei no pudo contener se más, se rió a carcajadas hasta las lágrimas .

Shizuru había decidido que Natsuki utilizaría sus blusas por el tiempo que ella considerará necesario, ya que, si no tenía problema con utilizar la ropa de alguien más, obviamente sería más que feliz de usar la ropa de su esposa.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsuki podía sentir la mirada sobre ella. Era tan incómodo!

\- Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es bastante molesto. Creí que te gustaba estar aquí para repasar los datos tranquilamente en vez de que te molesten en tu oficina que por cierto esta en Fukka ...- dijo Natsuki sin levantar la vista de los números en su computadora. Sus nuevos clientes rusos les habían abierto un nuevo mercado y sus ganancias incrementaban cada día más, pronto atraerían las miradas incluso desde el otro lado del mar. Y Natsuki no podía esperar para que eso suceda.

Sayuri no apartó la mirada de Natsuki que tras meses de llevar blusas demasiado femeninas había vuelto a sus clásicas blusas lizas ...dejando tres botones sin abrochar y sus mangas recogidas hasta los codos mientras trabajaba en los papeles. Un deleite para la vista y Sayuri podía sentir la humedad creciente entre sus piernas...

Ignorando el comentario, se levantó del sillón de piel en un costado de la oficina y caminó hasta colocar sus manos en los hombros de Natsuki dando masaje a ellos .

\- Natsuki esta muy tensa, eso es todo, y nada me gustaría más que ayudar a que se relaje...- dijo en tono bajo y sensual. Natsuki retiró los lentes de lectura de sus ojos y estiró sus espalda recta en la silla .

\- Vuelve a tu lugar...- dijo Natsuki secretamente disfrutando del toque , ella realmente estaba tensa.

\- Esa es la cuestión , este siempre ha sido mi lugar , tu y yo siempre hemos pertenecido la una con la otra, si esos estúpidos arreglos maritales nunca hubieran sucedido , ahora mismo serias mi esposa...- ronroneo en el oído de Natsuki- pero ahora tu eres el Don, puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras...- ofreció corriendo sus labios por la oreja

Natsuki sonrió retirando las manos de la mujer de sus hombros.

\- Se te olvida que ese puesto es en dúo? Mi esposa y yo compartimos ese poder. Además de que romper el acuerdo con los viola deja sin efecto la creación de la organización y con ella se pierde todo lo que hemos logrado ...- Natsuki habló con frialdad. Giró en su silla y miró a la mujer , recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista- ...mmmm, me gusta el cuerpo de mi esposa mucho más...- afirmó . Sayuri se puso roja, de repente muy tímida.- eso no va a suceder, deja de molestar. Natsuki volvió a sus papeles.

Sayuri apretó sus manos en puños. Caminando a por sus cosas soltó una carcajada. Natsuki alzo una ceja.

\- Porque la risa?- inquirió viendo a la mujer balancear sus caderas hacia la puerta.

-A La princesa del hielo no la respeta ni su "esposa" me pregunto que dirán los miembros de la familia y nuestros nuevos socios al respecto?- inquirió con sarcasmo antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Natsuki frunció el ceño por un momento y después de unos segundos volvió al trabajo.

Dos semanas después ...

Natsuki rió ante lo que estaba viendo. Su esposa iba caminando por el campus de la escuela del brazo de un tipo, riendo de algo que el le había dicho. Su estómago se hizo nudos y apretó el agarre en el ramo de flores en su manos, hoy era el cumpleaños de Shizuru así que buscó una manera de sorprenderla...al parecer, la sorpresa fue para ella.

Natsuki se recostó en la motocicleta observando a el par, ninguno se había percatado de su mirada. Su motocicleta aparcada justo al lado del auto de Shizuru.

\- He pasado un tiempo exquisito...- comenzó Reito sosteniendo la mano de la castaña dejándole ir lentamente , ignorando por completo la presencia de Natsuki. Shizuru estaba de espaldas a la peliazul, sólo Reito le había visto.

Natsuki no permitiría esto a continuar, rodeando el cofre del auto estaba a un paso de Shizuru.- Gracias por encaminar a mi esposa hasta su vehículo...

Natsuki colocó sus mano libre en la cintura de la castaña haciendo énfasis en cada palabra que salía de sus labios mirando a Reito como un halcón .

Reito sabía que esta mujer era su competencia, y sabía que por sus apariencia era lo las parecido a un salvaje, le demostraría a Shizuru que podía hacerlo mejor. Sonriendo dejo la mano de Shizuru ir y le dio una gran sonrisa falsa a la peliazul.

\- Reito Kanzaki...soy profesor de ciencias políticas y filosofía de Shizuru...- Reito tendió su mano a modo de saludo, Natsuki la desestimó por completo

Shizuru se había sorprendido ante la aparición de Natsuki, sólo Natsuki se mantenía a sorprender ella, nada fácil de lograr en sus ramo de trabajo. Y ahora observaba la interacción , tratando de no depender a Natsuki por sus modales y reprendiendo a si misma por verse exitada ante el fuego en los ojos esmeralda . Natsuki celosa era más allá de excitante! Shizuru reprimió una sonrisa y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido.

Pronto se encontraban en casa rodeadas de invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Natsuki bebiendo trago sobre trago observando a lo lejos cada grácil movimiento hecho por su esposa.

\- Lo has visto ahora?

Sayuri se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su propia bebida. Natsuki bebió otro vaso sin rechistar

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas- contrarresto Natsuki viendo como cada hombre e incluso mujeres se comían con los ojos a su esposa ataviada en una yukata lila con estampado floral... Natsuki hervía.

\- Debo admitir que incluso yo me la comería...

Eso fue suficiente, Natsuki estrujo el vaso en la mano hasta que se rompió , sobresaltando a Sayuri. Natsuki se puso en pie sacudiendo los vidrios de su mano y caminó al encuentro de su esposa.

\- Hola amor...- saludó a ella con un beso en la mejilla y pegándola a su cuerpo.

\- Hola ...- respondió Shizuru un tanto extrañada, más sin embrago disfrutando cada segundo de las atenciones de su esposa.

Natsuki no se separaría de ella hasta que dieron su adiós a el último invitado.

\- Ese fue el último, me voy a la cama...- dijo Natsuki deshaciendo su camisa en camino a su habitación sin dar una segunda mirada a Shizuru.

Shizuru no dijo nada, siguió a Natsuki a su dormitorio , ambas haciendo su propio ritual antes de entrar a la cama. Shizuru se acurruco en la espalda de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki no debe ser celosa...todos los que miran mi cuerpo , me halagan por poseer a mi...dije que esperaría a que Natsuki diga esa palabras a mi...yo no voy a ningún lado...- murmuro Shizuru dando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa cayendo dormida en el reconfortante calor del cuerpo en sus brazos.

\- Creo que te amo... Shizuru- murmuro Natsuki , Shizuru profundamente dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Pareces un niño en un parque de atracciones- dijo el ruso .

Vladimir Rosh extendió una invitación a Natsuki y Shizuru para visitar a él en Rusia para conocer su propio negocio. Y Natsuki disfrutaba a lo grande.

\- No puedo evitarlo, esto es completamente nuevo. Nuestro negocio se basa en la familia, pero tu lo has llevado más allá, es espléndido!- respondió Natsuki bebiendo su jugo de frutas- es una lástima que mi esposa no este aquí, pero tenía que presentar sus exámenes de fin de curso.

Vladimir rió , realmente le agradaba este par, que aunque más joven que la mayoría en este negocio tenían talento.

\- Ella lo comentó en su fiesta de cumpleaños, yo entiendo. Me alegra que al menos tu estés aquí. Me agradan, y me gustaría dar un par de visiones para el negocio, quiero que sean aún más fuertes, sus nombres comienzan a ser hablados en las grandes esferas, espero que en cuanto sean fortalecidos no se olviden de quien fue en primero en creer en ustedes- concluyó con sonrisa encantadora. Natsuki le devolvió el gesto

\- Yo lo haré, me agradas, y tengo que reconocer que he aprendido mucho gracias a ti, alguien más en tu lugar actuaría de otra manera, por ello te respeto aún más. - afirmó Natsuki degustación de su desayuno

Vladimir asintió- Tu fortaleza me hace más fuerte también. Podríamos encargarnos de todo el mercado de Europa y Oriente en poco tiempo, sin tener que caer en el menudeo, sólo la distribución, no es un sueño lejano. Pero tienes que tener cuidado, las autoridades poco a poco serán curiosas, por ello te he mostrado la manera en que muevo mi dinero. He invitado a un productor colombiano a reunirse conmigo en breve, el sabe que ahora trabajo contigo y se muestra interesado, con el sumado de nuestro lado, seremos imparables.

Los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron ante la idea , eso era...enorme.

Vladimir rió- No me mires así! No lo digo por decir, es muy factible. Los convertiremos en los reyes del comercio. Tu esposa y tu tendrán tanto dinero que no podrán gastar en cinco vidas!

Después de aquel día la Organización Fukka crecería como la espuma del mar. Sus operaciones en Fukka y todo Japón se mantendrían como siempre, dando protección a su gente , recaudando dinero, pero tanto Natsuki y Shizuru establecieron la orden de no vender ninguna droga, dejarían el comercio de ella a sus nuevos compradores siempre y cuando jugarán bajo sus reglas y no causarán problemas.

El dinero se hacía más abundante desde su alianza con el colombiano, Natsuki y Shizuru ahora poseían no sólo la empresa de Transporte que se había expandido y ahora buscaban puerto en otros países para incrementar su movilidad, también poseían una gran cantidad propiedades, discotecas, hoteles y restaurantes. Que sólo incrementaban su dinero aún más para invertir en otras empresas en la compra de acciones.

Vladimir tenía razón, ahora parecían inalcanzables.

Y mientras en menos de un año los negocios se mantenían fuertes, la relación entre Natsuki y Shizuru se había limitado a sus escasos encuentros de negocios, un par de encuentros sociales y esporádicos encuentros sexuales, dejando a Shizuru en un inmenso mar de soledad. Si tenía su escuela, amigos e incluso Reito que parecía ser un gran entusiasta suyo, pero ninguno de ella era Natsuki, y Shizuru se preguntaba si sería capaz de estar en una gran casa sola por más tiempo. Sus estudios no terminarían hasta dentro de dos años más y nada de lo que Natsuki le garantizo para estar cerca se estaba llevando a cabo y Shizuru no guardaría más silencio.

\- Cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?- sus ojos fijos en Natsuki que sostenía su taza de café y revisaba algo en su tablet. Natsuki ya no vestía más sus pantalones de cuero, ahora su vestimenta era ejecutiva, aunque nunca pantalones o adornos más allá de su reloj de pulsera y una esclava que Shizuru le diera en su último cumpleaños, aunado a su anillo de bodas. Natsuki ya no era la chica que aplicaba los recados para Saeko. Ya no había espacio para las burlas, incluso con Shizuru, que siquiera la veía más de un par de días cada mes.

Natsuki frunció el ceño comprobando su reloj- Se me hace tarde , el vuelo sale en dos horas...- murmuro para su misma

\- Natsuki...- llamó Shizuru esta vez su tono era firme. Natsuki alzó la vista hacia ella.

\- Que se te ofrece?- inquirió como si de un acuerdo de negocios se tratara. Aquella noche del cumpleaños apenas la recordaba. Shizuru frunció el ceño.

\- Cuando vas a volver?

\- Quince días - respondió

\- Y después estarás en casa?

Natsuki exhaló- Ya sabes, tengo que visitar nuestras empresas al menos una vez al mes o los asesores y gerentes querrán tomar libertades, eso no me gusta. Tu deberías de saber esto.

\- Lo hago, pero no veo como la enorme cantidad de empleados no pueden ser suficientes para que tu te mantengas más tiempo a mi lado. Soy tu esposa o ya lo has olvidado?- el tono de Shizuru había subido.

Natsuki se mofó - Que te hace falta Shizuru? Ropa, zapatos, joyas...tal vez un nuevo auto? O un viaje con tus amigas en estas vacaciones? Sólo pide y lo tendrás- dijo Natsuki distraídamente marcando cosas en el periódico sobre la mesa.

\- Eso fue el mes anterior!- exclamó Shizuru- y no necesito nada!

\- En ese caso, cual es el problema?- Natsuki no entendió el malestar de la mujer frente a ella. - yo no te molesto con los asuntos de negocios para que te enfoques en terminar tu carrera, en cambio tu quieres que me distraiga del trabajo para que?

\- Soy una distracción!? - exigió

Natsuki rodó los ojos- Sólo quiero no interferir con tus asuntos para que termines de una buena vez con eso y puedas volver al negocio real- bufó

La boca de Shizuru se abrió - Estas menospreciando mis estudios!? - no podía créelo

\- La vida es una mejor maestra que los libros de texto, pero puede que tu querido "profesor" piense lo contrario

\- El conocimiento es invaluable sin importar el tipo, si leyeras algo más que números y cómics los sabrías ! Al menos Reito-sensei respeta el hecho de que estoy casada, no como la sanguijuela de Sayuri que incluso frente a mi te come con los ojos!- arremetió - pasas más tiempo con ella y la bola de tus asesoras que conmigo!

Natsuki recogió sus cosas y se puso en pie.- Yo dije que te permitiría el tiempo suficiente para que estudiaras, yo no lo hice, fue mi elección no conseguir un título de lujo por una universidad , no creo que tengas el derecho de hacerme menos por ello. A tu querido profesor no le ha sucedido nada debido a que mis hombres no han reportado ninguna "actividad inusual" sobre el. Sayuri es mi representante en Fukka, así como todas y todos los asesores que tengo, no puedo clonarme! Por que es tan difícil de entender!?- Natsuki buscó en su cartera- toma, cómprate lo que quieras - lanzó una tarjeta negra a la mesa- tengo trabajo- y salió

Shizuru no tendría nada de eso, tomando la tarjeta de debito en la mesa, dio alcance a su esposa, justo en la entrada de la casa, donde se colocaba los zapatos para salir.

Shizuru se puso frente a Natsuki.

\- No quiero esta cosa!- le arrojo el pedazo de plástico en el pecho, cayendo al suelo después.

Natsuki alisó su ropa- déjame salir, el vuelo saldrá pronto.

\- Es nuestro avión. No hay manera de que despegue sin ti.

\- Si, pero a mis socios no los hago esperar, nunca lo he hecho y no voy a comenzar ahora .- enfatizó

\- Quiero un hijo!- dijo Shizuru - nunca estas en casa...

Natsuki se hecho a reír . Shizuru se cruzó de brazos.

\- Asi que por tu aburrimiento quieres tener un hijo?- cuestiono incrédula- aún tienes que cursar dos años más en la universidad , yo no voy a tener el tiempo de estar aquí , no hasta que nuestra expansión a latino América sea consolidada ...- Natsuki caminó más allá de Shizuru- si quieres quien te entretenga consigue un perro!- llamó Natsuki saliendo al jardín y camino a la salida.

Esta era su primer pelea.

Veinte días después...

Como ya era una tradición, Shizuru presentaba su casa cada viernes por la tarde para el incio del fin de semana de "chicas" ella y sus amigas hacían . Iniciaba justo después de su última clase, todas iban a casa de Shizuru para tomar el té y hablar de lo ocurrido en la semana, leer revistas, y hablar de conocidos en común, relajando se antes de salir en la noche a algún club , la mayoría propiedad de ella y Natsuki o alguna de las otras chicas. Shizuru había conocido ya a las hijas de acaudalados empresarios que ahora hacían negocios con ellos, negocios "reales" como Natsuki les llamaba, así mismo las hijas de políticos e incluso científicos o médicos, la escuela resultó ser un crisol para adquirir amistades variadas. A Shizuru en realidad no le importaba.

-Wow!- una de las chicas en la sala exclamó atrayendo a Shizuru para su atención.

\- Que ocurre Chikaru?- inquirió Shizuru dejando de lado su taza vacía.

La guapa pelinegra , le mostró una revista . Shizuru la tomó, notando a primera vista las fotografías de Natsuki en compañía de una docena de modelos a su lado, todas felizmente sonriendo a la cámara.

\- No sabía que ahora incursionarán en la lencería ?- inquirió la chica. Shizuru tampoco lo sabía. Pero esto respondía a porque Natsuki aún no había vuelto, esas fotos fueron tomadas hace dos días en Brasil .

\- Natsuki siempre a disfrutado de la lencería .- fue su única respuesta.

En ese momento risas estruendosas irrumpieron por la puerta y pronto hicieron su camino a la cocina. Shizuru y las chicas miraron al grupo .

Liderado por Natsuki tras ella entraron una docena de mujeres en trajes de negocios , todas charlando.

\- Chicas busquen un asiento y ahora les sirvo un poco de agua - anuncio Natsuki . Las doce chicas se sentaron en la barra del desayuno y otras más ayudaron con los vasos.

Las amigas de Shizuru miraron del grupo a su amiga, todas con sorpresa en sus facciones.

Terminando sus bebidas una chica del grupo recién llegado dio vuelta en su taburete , sonriendo a el grupo de Shizuru.

\- Jefa creo que interrumpimos algo- dijo .

Natsuki bebió el resto del líquido muy necesario y salió desde detrás de la barra.

Shizuru le observó, Natsuki vestía sus ropas de siempre sólo que aún mantenía los lentes puestos y la camisa estaba desabrochada y sus mangas hasta los codos, Shizuru se lamió los labios ante la vista, hace bastante tiempo que no tenía sexo y la vista de Natsuki de esta manera era una delicia. Y así pensaba la mayoría de las mujeres en la habitación.

Natsuki sin mediar palabra llego hasta Shizuru y plantó un beso en sus labios. Uno lento y profundo. Shizuru no se resistió.

Silbidos tronaron. Natsuki sonrió en el beso y se apartó para señalar acusadora a una rubia ojo azul - Yo no digo nada cuando tu y ese marido tuyo pasaron horas en el baño del avión

\- Como usted diga Natsuki-sama!- dijo la chica sonriendo.

La atención de Natsuki volvió a Shizuru- Como estas cariño?- su tono como el azúcar - veo que tenemos visitas- su atención en la mesa y parte de la habitación con chicas que Natsuki no conocía.- hola chicas!- saludos alegremente

Un coro de saludos fue devuelto.

\- Bueno, estas mujeres- señalo a el grupo con que apareció- son mis asesores en negocios, hemos cerrado grandes acuerdos y les he prometido una fiesta para celebrar, sin sus maridos...- risas sonaron- es que no queríamos estropear la diversión - se burló - sin embargo- alzo un dedo- prometí que regresarían de una pieza a sus casas.- todas asintieron. - y ya que están aquí - volvió la atención a el grupo de Shizuru- porque no salimos todas? Apuesto a que estaban a punto de prepararse - las chicas asintieron - vamos de fiesta entonces! Yo invito!- anunció, causando que la veintena de mujeres ovacionarán . Natsuki sonrió brillante, Shizuru se limitó a verle. De repente se sentía en una realidad alterna.

El primer paso fue ir de compras, nadie en la cocina estaba adecuadamente vestida para atacar un club , así que Natsuki les llevó de compras , afortunadamente sólo tres horas bastaron para todas encontrar su conjunto ideal. Media hora más y la limosina se detuvo en uno de los nuevos clubs que Natsuki había inaugurado . La puerta se abrió para dar paso a lo que los presentes representaba su propia pasarela de moda , cada mujer que descendió de la unidad de lujo , hermosas por su propio derecho. Algunos en la fila de espera podrían apostar que vieron mujeres de diferentes países y muy dignas representantes de ellos.

Las últimas en salir fueron Natsuki y Shizuru, ambas vistiendo vestidos arriba de las rodilla mostrando su propia belleza. Quijadas cayeron.

\- Me encanta esta parte- dijo Natsuki sosteniendo la mano de Shizuru en la suya mientras caminaban dentro.

\- Ara, Natsuki parece un poco hacia adelante el día de hoy.- señaló.

Natsuki sólo sonrió y picoteo los labios de su esposa.

Una vez dentro el grupo fue llevado a la zona Vip, tequila y vodka fluyó libre.

La pista fue rápido abarrotada , cuerpos juntos, siguiendo los ritmos de la música .

Natsuki observaba complacida. Shizuru a su lado.

\- A que se debe esto?- Shizuru tenía que preguntar, era más allá de extraño. Natsuki nunca fue del tipo fiestero.

Natsuki sonrió- Sólo es una forma de dar gracias por su arduo trabajo, y tus amigas no parece molestarles.

Shizuru entre cerro los ojos en su esposa. Natsuki continuo viendo a las chicas bailar .

Varios minutos después la música se volvió lenta y los bailarines corrieron por las bebida para re hidratar, fue el momento en que Natsuki se puso en pie y tendió su mano a Shizuru - Me concedería este baile?- solicitó . Los ojos de Shizuru se ampliaron . Una realidad alterna , sin duda. Sin embargo tomó la mano ofrecida.

Natsuki les llevó a el centro de la pista , llevando a Shizuru a un abrazo íntimo . Lentamente comenzaron a establecer su propio ritmo lento de balanceo.

\- Lo siento...-murmuro una docena de veces la peliazul al oído de Shizuru.

Shizuru quizo salir del abrazo pero Natsuki no se lo permitiría . Resignada, se permitió saborear este momento en el que Natsuki una persona que jamás bailaba , bailaba con ella.

\- Hnnnn ... Natsuki...para...- gimió Shizuru entre besos, su espalda desnuda pegada a el colchón .

\- Nnn...- Natsuki se negó sosteniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza y besando un pezón ahora al descubierto- he extrañado a mi esposa...- dijo tomando aliento mientras miraba a Shizuru q los ojos. Shizuru tragó saliva y cerro los ojos...ella también había extrañado a su esposa...

\- Mmmmm...mmmm- Shizuru podía sentir algo en su cuello- Natsuki...- reprendió en su sueño.

El ataque se detuvo. Segundos después se volvió a repetir, esta vez despertando a la castaña.

\- Kyaaaaaaa!- su grito desgarrador tronó por toda la casa.

\- Que sucede!?- Natsuki entro en su habitación vistiendo un short y playera viejos. La comodidad ante todo.

\- Saca esa cosa de aquí!- exigió Shizuru señalando al cachorro que sólo permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

Natsuki rió a carcajadas. Shizuru le fulminó con la mirada haciendo que Nqtsuki dejara de reír.

En cambio se acercó al dúo y tomo al cachorro de su cuello y lo cargó en una mano.

\- Su nombre es Dhuran jr, y será tu compañero de ahora en adelante. Trátalo bien. - Natsuki depositó el cachorro en el regazo de la castaña, este comenzó a lamer su mano.- mira, el ya te quiere!- vitoreo Natsuki. Shizuru acaricio la cabeza del perro.

Luego de que el cachorro durmiera en su regazo, Shizuru miró a Natsuki.

\- Estas hablando en serio?- cuestionó

\- Por supuesto! Cuando dije que deberías conseguir un perro lo decía de verdad!- informó como si nada. Shizuru pellizcó su lado- ay!- Natsuki se froto el brazo.

\- Te lo merecías - respondió , entregando de vuelta el cachorro a la peliazul y saliendo de la cama.

\- Ahora limpia las sábanas , tu Dhuran jr la ha orinado- informó sonriente camino a el cuarto de baño.- y será mejor que lo hagas pronto - dejo caer su bata al suelo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo- no voy a esperar mucho tiempo.- y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Natsuki miró la mancha amarilla en la ropa de cama y suspiró dejando a el perro en su propia cama - y así quiere tener hijos...- murmuro haciendo lo que la castaña le dijo.


	19. Chapter 19

Shizuru mantuvo una sonrisa idílica en el rostro durante toda la mañana.

\- Shizuru-san, parece feliz hoy...

Reito había estado observando a la castaña de sus sueños durante varios minutos ahora, mientras ambos trabajaban en la biblioteca , así que decidió acercarse a ella. El curso estaría terminando pronto y con ello "su tiempo juntos", digamos que sus materias de especialidad no eran exactamente compatibles con la carrera que Shizuru había elegido. Así que este sería su único semestre siendo maestro-alumna, talvez sería su oportunidad de ser algo más...

Shizuru salió de su enésima ensoñacion del día sobre Natsuki y lo linda que miraba cuando jugaba con Dhuran jr en el jardín .

\- Ara, Reito-sensei no le había visto! - Reito sonrió .

\- Pareces muy concentrada en algo...los estudios para el fin de curso?- inquirió .

La plática se prolongó durante varios minutos, atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes que vagaban por el lugar haciendo trabajos apresurados para sus finales. A la vista de muchos, parecían la pareja perfecta, mientras que otros sabían que la castaña tenía algún tipo de relación con cierta peliazul que si bien era hermosa, sin duda era atemorizante , por ello nadie se atrevía preguntar a Shizuru sobre el hecho.

Y a la vez que todo ocurría , Shizuru sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente , su aniversario de bodas...hoy sin duda estarían probando "nuevas" cosas en el dormitorio. Shizuru se relamió los labios inconscientemente , causando a las de uno a su alrededor incluyendo a Reito, tragar el nudo en la garganta ante la vista. Shizuru miró a el gran reloj en la recepción de la biblioteca

\- Fue bueno verle, Reito-sensei, pero le temo que dejo ir, aún tengo que ir de compras y se hace tarde...- dijo con premura reuniendo sus cosas y saliendo del lugar .

Reito le miró embelesado -...esta pronto... Shizuru...- murmuro a nadie.

Y mientras Shizuru pasaba la tarde de compras , Natsuki estaba pérdida en un mar de papeles sin ordenar en su inmenso escritorio...pensando que tal vez debería cambiarlo por una mesa de juntas .

A su vez, Rei como su única mano derecha, gerente general y guardaespaldas ; revisaba la computadora de su jefe cuando una alerta en el ordenador le anunció que tenía un evento el día de hoy. Rei dio click en la pequeña ventana emergente y frunció el ceño al ver el contenido marcado como "aniversario de bodas" . Luego buscó a su jefe con la mirada entre las montañas de documentos, después observó la hora en el reloj, 8:30 pm.

\- Jefe...?- preguntó un poco cohibida

Natsuki detuvo sus escritura, movió la mitad de una torre de papel y asomó la cabeza, mirando a Rei.

\- Que es Rei?- inquirió secamente .

Rei demoró un segundo y continuó- ... Jefe, ha visto su agenda?

Natsuki frunció el ceño, levantando sus gafas .- Cual agenda? Tengo una agenda?- Natsuki no lo sabía. Rei sopló el aire que había estado conteniendo . Su jefe sería la muerte de ella.

\- Como cuestión de hecho lo hace...

\- Y que con esta agenda?- Natsuki se estaba impacientando, tenía muchos papeles que terminar antes de ir a casa, y Rei le estaba entreteniendo, por fortuna sus asesores estarían funcionando a plenitud en los próximos meses y no tendría que mantener todo bajo su ala por si misma.

\- Jefe, creo que necesita una asistente, con urgencia- sugirió

\- Para eso te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más - enfatizó Natsuki volviendo a su trabajo.

\- Con todo respeto jefe, pero yo estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo tanto como lo es usted, y más aún teniendo que mantener un ojo sobre sus asesores...incluso si tengo que brindarle protección ya no puedo ir con usted a cada lugar, este asistente tendría que cubrir incluso esa función para mi...al menos cuando yo tenga que estar lejos...- Natsuki se detuvo una vez más .

\- Y que sugieres?

\- Tal vez Sa...- Natsuki le detuvo antes de que continuara

\- Ni lo pienses, Shizuru nunca apoyaría eso, y no pienso dormir en la casita de Dhuran jr por siempre!- enfatizó

\- Pero pensé que Djr dormía con ustedes...- dijo ahora confundida por la preocupación de su jefe . Natsuki se sonrojó .

\- Ese no es el punto! Si tengo que tener una sombra tendrá que ser alguien más , nunca se sabe lo que una esposa colérica es capaz de hacer...- dijo con profundo temor.

Esto hizo a Rei recordar el objeto principal de su conversación - Bien, lo haré.- Natsuki asintió-...y ya que lo dice...mmmm...me temo que ha olvidado que hoy es su aniversario de bodas...

Natsuki le miró sorprendida-...q-que acabas de ...decir?

Rei asintió señalando a su computadora- Según su agenda, hoy es su aniversario ...

Natsuki forzó su mente a pensar en ello ...nada llegaba a ella. Luego recordó , su anillo de bodas estaba grabado con la fecha de su enlace matrimonial, Natsuki desprendió el anillo y observó el grabado en su interior, luego su mirada se posó en el reloj en su muñeca, 9:00 pm- Carajo!- exclamó en pánico y corriendo fuera de la oficina tan rápido como un rayo.

Rei negó con la cabeza de lado a lado - ...necesita ese asistente antes de que pierda la cabeza por el trabajo o a manos de Shizuru-sama...- dijo Rei para si misma maniobrando por su celular en busca del candidato ideal para el trabajo.

Natsuki aceleró en el tráfico en busca de una docena de rosas rojas, la caja de Té verde de exportación preferido de su esposa y una joyería abierta.

\- Mierda mierda mierda...- murmuró para su misma encontrando la quinta joyería cerrada- porque demonios no son como los auto servicios!?

Tras el volante de su nuevo auto deportivo Natsuki observó las luces de la ciudad y así como así una idea llegó a su mente , marcando el número conocido , habló- Hey Vlad!

Shizuru primero se encontró entusiasmada, luego fue un tanto excitada mientras preparaba la cena y su recámara, incluso Dhuran jr fue mantenido fuera para dormir, Shizuru quería que fuese perfecto, sólo que obviamente no lo sería.

El reloj marcó las 11: 15, su aniversario estaba por terminar, y no había señal de Natsuki. Shizuru cubrió su cuerpo en un kimono de seda rojo escarlata y comenzó a apagar las velas aromáticas que iluminaban la cocina y su habitación, cuando estaba por apagar la última dentro de su cuarto, fuertes brazos le rodearon en un abrazo. La última vela de mantuvo encendida.

\- Lo siento, lo siento ...- susurró Natsuki casi como un mantra , sus labios dejando una estela de besos pluma sobre la piel suave a su alcance.

Shizuru exhaló entre contenida y aliviada. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda arrepentida.

\- Natsuki no puede mantenerse haciendo esto...

\- Lo se...yo de verdad lo siento...- dijo arrepentida . Shizuru suspiró- ...he comprado tu té favorito, un ramo bonito...- Natsuki buscó en sus bolsas del pantalón y tendió una calma delgada y larga a su esposa- ...espero te guste...

Shizuru sabía que no podía mantenerse enojada con Natsuki, y menos cuando le miraba cual cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia.

Shizuru tomó el rostro de su esposa entre las manos y la atrajo a un lento y apasionado beso. - Mi mejor regalo es Natsuki...

Natsuki sintió su corazón saltar un latido , Shizuru había sido más allá de paciente con ella ,en estos tres años, a estas alturas ni siquiera Saeko le habría soportado. Y aquí estaba, con una bella e inteligente mujer, amándola .

\- Te amo...- Shizuru miró a Natsuki, la sorpresa fija en su rostro. Natsuki repitió - te amo, Shizuru , te amo...- de alguna manera , Natsuki se sentía tan bien al decir esas palabras.

Shizuru no podía creer lo que escuchaba-...es verdad?- preguntó agobiada por la emoción .

Natsuki sonrió cálidamente a ella- Te amo, Shizuru...no se como sucedió , sólo, se que lo hago. Te amo.- afirmó

Shizuru le quitó la caja de las manos y le arrojo sobre algún mueble , luego en cuestión de segundos tenía a Natsuki desnuda sobre la cama, ella a horcajadas de su cintura, pérdida en la sensación de los besos compartidos .

-... Ahhh...mmm...- Shi- Shizuru...- dijo Natsuki entre besos.

Shizuru murmuró una especie de gruñido , sus labios devorando el cuello de Natsuki.

Natsuki no encontró más sentidos a sus palabras o pensamientos como Shizuru le condujo a una serie de orgasmos alucinantes.

Ahora yacían sobre las sábanas , disfrutando del hormigueo que recorría sus cuerpos, esto había ido más allá de hacer el amor o ir lento, esto había sido sexo, puro y rápido.

\- Hnnnn...no tengo palabras para eso...- Natsuki fue la primera en recuperar el habla, su voz rasposa.

Shizuru rió contra su pecho

\- Es verdad, nunca habíamos hecho nada parecido ...yo... Wow!

Shizuru rió , en un rápido movimiento se encontraba una vez más sobre Natsuki colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza. Un ligero click sonó en la habitación .

\- Shizuru...que?- Natsuki inquirió, al encontrar sus manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama. Shizuru simplemente se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó un movimiento de vaivén , su centro húmedo frotando contra el vientre definido de Natsuki.

Natsuki se retorció en la cama, la visión de Shizuru con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás con las mejillas sonrojadas , el cabello un desastre , su respiración pesada y el movimiento de sus pechos en sincronía con sus centro golpeando sobre la piel de Natsuki, era tan increíble , Natsuki podía sentir su propia humedad filtrarse por sus piernas.

\- Na... Natsuki...- gemía Shizuru pellizcando su pezón y manteniendo su otra mano en el espacio entre los pechos de Natsuki para el apoyo.

\- Shizuru, déjame tocarte...- rogó la peliazul sintiendo la humedad de sus esposa en ascenso. Estaba cerca y quería más que nada poder sentir a Shizuru venir.

Shizuru no respondió, el sonido implorante y el golpeteo en su clítoris sensible le llevó a un rápido orgasmo, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki...será libre de tocar cuando yo lo diga...- ronroneo mirando directo a los ojos de sus esposa. Natsuki tragó saliva ante la lujuria que oscurecía los ojos de Shizuru.

Natsuki no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, en el momento siguiente los labios de Shizuru de encontraban succionando sus labios húmedos y su pulgar dando la estimulación deliciosa a su clítoris .


	20. Chapter 20

Un año después...

\- Asi que, Shizuru, cuenta, cual es el secreto para tener a alguien como Natsuki en la palma de tu mano?

Shizuru y sus amigas se encontraban tomando la comida en un pequeño restaurante cercano a el campus de la escuela, pertenecer a los cursos más avanzados tenía ventajas como horas libres y poca carga académica, que sólo era recompensada por la complejidad en las asignaturas. Nada de que preocuparse. Así que mientras esperaban a su próxima y última hora de clase a comenzar , se tomaron un tiempo libre . Al parecer para interrogar a Shizuru.

Shizuru enarcó una ceja- Ara, tenemos casi cuatro años de conocernos y de la nada me preguntas eso?

La morena se encogió de hombros- Nada en especial, sólo la curiosidad ... Natsuki no parece del tipo que sea de los que piensan en el matrimonio...

\- Ara...- Shizuru comenzaba a irritarse.

\- No es una mala cosa, ni nada! Es sólo que Natsuki tiene esta ahora rebelde que nunca te imaginarias que tengan el matrimonio como algo presente en sus vidas y esas cosas...

Shizuru se relajó , incluso sonrió ligeramente- Entiendo...la verdad es que nuestros padres acordaron nuestro matrimonio- confesó

La morena y las otras tres chicas con ellas le miraron sorprendidas.

\- Creí que eso ya no se hacia!- exclamaron en coro. Shizuru rió

\- Nunca se lo he dicho a Natsuki, pero , en un incio cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia, me sentí triste, ya saben, uno Siempre tiene estas ideas sobre lo que sería encontrar a tu "príncipe azul" y tu "felices para siempre" ...y como ellos lo habían quitado a mi...- Shizuru suspiró recordando aquel día-...pero cuando vi a Natsuki por primera vez, esa pesadez en mi corazón sólo...desapareció...- Shizuru sonrió- y supe que tendría mi propia historia de cuento de hadas...

\- Awwwww...- corearon sus amigas. Shizuru rió .

Sus bebidas llegaron poco después.

\- Jefe, puede dejar de hacer llorar a cada asistente que escojo para usted!?- gruñó Rei . Apenas hace unos segundos antes de entrar a la oficina de Natsuki, se había topado literalmente con una joven derramando lágrimas y corriendo fuera lo más rápido que sus tacones le dejaban andar. Natsuki se cruzó de brazos desde sus lugar detrás de sus escritorio.- lo digo en serio, jefe- Rei resopló- necesita de alguien que lleve su agenda y se encargue de sus peticiones personales, yo acabo de llegar hoy después de un mes entero de viajar de un lado a otro. - Rei arrojo su bolso a el gran sillón negro de piel, donde se fue a sentar- no puedo hacer eso y a la vez ser su guardaespaldas y asistente personal ...deme un descanso...-gimoteo .

Natsuki resopló- Si no fueran incompetentes ...- farfulló

\- Esa fue la segunda mejor en mi lista...sólo queda una más y dudo que tu esposa este feliz con ella...- respondió Rei frotando sus sienes. Natsuki aveces era peor que un niño.

Natsuki des cruzó sus brazos y se enderezo en sus asiento.- Si estas hablando de Sa...- Rei negó con la cabeza

\- No es Sayuri de quien hablo...

Rei tomó su celular del bolsillo en su pantalón, tecleo un para de cosas y arrojo el aparato a su jefe.

Natsuki atrapó el dispositivo móvil y miró a la mujer en la foto.- No ... Será...?- Rei asintió

\- Si que lo es. - afirmó. Natsuki dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.- ya no hay nadie más que quede en la lista, y será suicida de nuestra parte contratar a alguien fuera del clan, así que, eso es todo.

Natsuki suspiró- Cuando será el día que tenga un descanso?- se quejó . Rei se rió

\- Ya sabes, si no te hubieras comportado como un loco capataz con las otras quince lindas y muy capacitadas asistentes no estarías poniendo a ti misma en esta situación, jefe. Aunque siempre puedo pedir a Saeko-sama que sea sus asistente , incluso Sayuri estaría más que agradecida por ello. - Rei se burló de las "opciones" que su jefe tenía.

Natsuki por su parte tenía ganas de llorar, cada opción era peor que la otra-...talvez ella no se acuerde de quien soy...

Rei levantó una ceja- Lo dudo! Puede tener veinte años más que tu , pero algo como eso no se olvida...incluso tu y yo lo recordamos...- Natsuki hizo una mueca- pero quien sabe, puede que no lo haga.

\- Eso espero yo también...- Rei se rió por la angustia de su jefe, era bueno estar de vuelta!

Shizuru había vuelto a casa con tiempo suficiente para ella preparar la cena antes de que Natsuki estuviera de vuelta.

Después de que los negocios se estabilizaron y todos se encargaban de sus propios trabajos, Natsuki mantuvo su promesa de permanecer en Tokyo y volver a casa cada noche para estar con Shizuru, un año después aún mantuvo la costumbre , y Shizuru le recompensaría de vez en cuando con comida hecha por si misma, justo como ahora.

\- Mmmm, huele delicioso...- Natsuki murmuró sobre el hombro de Shizuru mientras le envolvió en sus brazos y dejo sus barbilla reposar en el hombro.

\- Ara! No te escuche entrar...me has asustado!- exclamó , maravillosamente su trabajo con las ollas en la estufa no se vio perturbado.

\- Lo siento...- se disculpó Natsuki dejando besos pequeños sobre la piel expuesta en el cuello de su esposa- pero te veías tan ...- su lengua comenzó a trazar patrones en la piel blanca. Shizuru se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gemido. Las manos de Natsuki atrayendo sus cuerpos más cerca- ...bella...que sólo, no me pude resistir...

Sin previo aviso, Natsuki llevó sus manos bajo la falda corta de la castaña, una mantuvo su agarre en el vientre bajo de Shizuru y otra ingresó debajo de su ropa interior-...estas tan húmeda...- gruñó Natsuki devorando el lóbulo de la oreja a su alcance.

Shizuru con sus manos temblorosas alcanzo a apagar el fuego de la estufa, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y eso que Natsuki siquiera le había tocado donde mas lo quería.- Ahhh... Nat- Natsuki...yo...- sus manos soltaron las palas y cucharas y se aferraron a las orillas de las parrillas . Natsuki introdujo dos dedos en su humedad caliente- Ahhh, si!- Shizuru movía sus trasero para adelante y atrás dando más profundidad a las embestidas de su esposa.

Natsuki movió sus pulgar a trabajar en el clítoris , y su otra mano dejó caer la falda que sostenía hacia arriba y trabajó los botones de la blusa blanca , pronto llegó al sostén de encaje que cubría los deliciosos pechos de sus esposa, les tomo en su mano, frotando uno y luego el otro, los pezones se endurecieron bajo la tela de encaje. Shizuru apretando cada vez más sus dedos.- Me encanta como tu cuerpo reacciona a mi tacto...- Shizuru era incapaz de formar una palabra , su orgasmo cada vez más cerca-...déjalo ir Shiz...déjalo ir...- alentó Natsuki antes de traer el rostro de sus esposa el encuentro del suyo para besarle intensamente devorando con ello el grito de placer que escapó se sus labios.

Respiraciones jadeantes eran el único sonido en la cocina. Pero Natsuki aún no había tenido suficiente . Dando vuelta a Shizuru le tomó en brazos y le sentó sobre la barra del desayunador. Shizuru apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el frío del azulejo en sus gluteos cuando la boca de sus esposa devoraba su clítoris sensible.- Natsuki!- gimió enlazando sus manos en el cabello medianoche.

\- Mmmmm...- Natsuki soltó el clítoris un momento para lamer la entrada y los labios inchados y húmedos - sabor increíble...- murmuro sobre la carne causando que las caderas de Shizuru se movieran en busca de mayor contacto.- sólo un poco más , cariño...- dijo , observando como los jugos que manaban de la apertura corrían hacia un lugar que no había estimulado antes. Natsuki sonrió y se relamió los labios- recuesta te...- Shizuru cumplió , su piel caliente tocando el frío material. Un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta.

Natsuki introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad de sus esposa extrayendo más humedad caliente, bajando su boca a cumplir con el clítoris antes abandonado, construyendo un ritmo. Shizuru se arqueó. Natsuki lo tomó como una señal , sacando sus dedos, los trasladó a una cavidad más abajo y aún más apretada- estas tan apretada...- gimió al sentir como el orificio le succionaba apenas las puntas de sus dedos habían entrado, en busca de más humedad repitió el proceso ahora recogiendo también humedad de los labios lustrosos. Volvió a penetrar esta vez hasta los nudillos, sus labios succionando el clítoris , a la vez que lamió y le daba pequeños mordiscos . Shizuru se aferró a el filo de la barra su cabeza completamente hacia atrás , su espalda en arco y sus pecho jadeante. Natsuki sonrió trabajando su raja con la lengua y los dientes mientras dos dedos estaban entrando y saliendo de la cavidad trasera, su única mano libre se alzó para estimular el pezón a su alcance.

Shizuru jamás había experimentado algo así antes, era como si su cuerpo entero estuviera siendo calentado, nada estaba e su mente más que la espesa neblina de placer en la que Natsuki le mantenía.

Natsuki bebía ávidamente los jugos que llenaban su lengua, esto era lo las parecido a una doble penetración que ninguna de ellas había intentado y Natsuki se encontraba amando cada segundo. Sintiendo como su lengua y dedos que se encontraban penetrando por ambos lados a su esposa comenzaban a ser apretados, Natsuki sabía que el clímax llegaría pronto, así que la mano que apretaba el pezón de su esposa la dirigió a las caderas de la castaña manteniendo a ella firmemente abajo. Segundos después las caderas de Shizuru luchaban por la liberación , pero Natsuki le mantuvo en su lugar, incrementando sus movimientos

\- Natsuki, Natsuki...- gemía Shizuru una y otra vez, hasta que el calor en su vientre explotó en su interior llenándole de fuego líquido que recorría su cuerpo entero.

Natsuki bebió cada gota de la oleada de jugos que salió en caudal, sus movimientos disminuyendo a la par que el vaivén de caderas de Shizuru.

Cuando Shizuru no tenía más que dar, Natsuki extrajo sus dedos y lengua, poniéndose en pie para ver el cuerpo de su amante perlado en sudor, sus prendas semi abiertas, cabello castaña esparcido por doquier y sus mejillas sonrojadas, respirando irregular pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces Natsuki tomó la parte inferior del bikini de Shizuru que se encontraba a la altura de sus rodillas y lo colocó en su lugar , luego bajó el sostén sobre los pechos perfectos ahora cubiertos y abotonó la blusa, para después besar lentamente los labios entreabiertos de su esposa.- has vuelto...?- murmuro sobre los labios de Shizuru.

-...nnnn...- Shizuru sentía la garganta dolorida y la boca seca-...creo que si...- se las arregló para decir. El placer aún recorriendo sus venas.- creo que Natsuki me acaba de hechar a perder para cualquier otro amante...- bromeó

\- Es bueno saber, aunque no pienses ni por un segundo que dejaría que alguien más tuviera esa oportunidad...- Natsuki bromeo de vuelta.

Ambas rieron y compartieron besos lánguidos antes de que juntas terminaran de cocinar y servir la cena para las dos.


	21. Chapter 21

DESPUÉS DE TIEMPOS CALUROSOS EN LA TRAMA ES HORA DE PONER ESTO EN MOVIMIENTO ANTES DE QUE SE CONVIERTA EN UN FIC ETERNO LES GUSTARÍA UN FINAL FELIZ O UNO SEMI AMARGO? Las cosas pasan por mi mente y ambos se ajustan a como pienso terminar la historia. DESCUIDEN AÚN FALTA TIEMPO PARa ELLO PERO NO ESTA DE MÁS QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER ;) saludos!

Natsuki se movía de lado a lado en su oficina, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar, los nervios podían más allá de ella. Y eso decir algo, sobre todo si se pensaba que hace tan sólo una hora había ordenado la ejecución de una docena de hombres que fuesen contratados por los Marguerite para obstaculizar una de sus embarcaciones en la aduana. Ese error les estaría costando la vida y serían el perfecto mensaje para advertir a sus enemigos que no intentarán tocar su territorio.

Pero ahora mismo, Natsuki tenía una preocupación mayor...una mujer, una mujer que se dirigía hacia ella y que rogaba a todo lo que es santo que ella no le recordase.

Claro, siempre existía la posibilidad de que a sus 45 años la mujer perdiese la memoria...

Natsuki se sobresaltó al escuchar el toque en su puerta. Guardando su compostura lo mejor que pudo , dio la entrada a quien se encontraba del otro lado...

\- Shizuru!?- Natsuki le miró consternada- no deberías estar en clase?- dejando la puerta abierta entraron a su oficina.

\- Ara, Reito- sensei enfermó así que hemos terminado temprano. A caso Natsuki no es feliz de verme?- la tristeza adornando falsamente su rostro. Natsuki palideció ante el gesto. Hoy de todos los días no que quería terminar durmiendo en la pequeña casa del perro.

\- No para nada! - se apresuró a negar- es que me has sorprendido. Y como es eso de que se ha enfermado? No creí que alguien tan perfecto sucumbiera a la enfermedad- explico con desaire , intentando cambiar el tema.

Ahora en uno de los sillones de sala sentadas una junto a la otra.

\- Ara, Reito-sensei es sin duda muy humano- su tono un tanto sugerente. Natsuki frunció el ceño. Shizuru sonrió -...si alguien es perfecto, esa sería mi Natsuki...- Shizuru se apresuró a cortar cualquier intento de réplica con sus labios. Natsuki se perdió pronto en el beso. Comenzó lento y suave, pero cuando las manos de ambas vagaban por todas partes, sin duda se intensificó al grado que a los pocos minutos Shizuru se encontraba a horcajadas de Natsuki que ahora tenían media fila de botones deshechos en su blusa. Un sonoro carraspeo de garganta les detuvo. Ambas sin aliento y sonrojadas. Volvieron la vista para encontrar a una mujer madura de cabello rubio, ojos azules sosteniendo un maletín de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Les daré un par de minutos para que estén presentables- habló y dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Natsuki gimió interiormente pidiendo que la tierra le tragara. Shizuru no se percató del hecho ya que estaba intentando recomponer se a si misma. Si sus padres le vieran ahora no podrían creer que su siempre adecuada Shizuru había sido vista en una situación comprometedora en la oficina de trabajo de su esposa por una mujer mayor. Shizuru sonrió internamente, sólo Natsuki había sido capaz de sacarle de su caparazón. Y era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

Un par de minutos después y uno que otro besugo robado, ambas estaban "listas" para recibir a su visitante.

Natsuki ofreció el sofá frente al suyo a la mujer rubia. Que tomó de inmediato.

\- Buenos días...- comenzó Natsuki, pero la mujer le interrumpió.

\- No creo que sean necesarios los formalismos, al menos que hayas cambiados tu forma de pensar... Natsuki-indicó la mujer rubia. Natsuki tragó el nudo en la garganta.

\- No, no he cambiado... Rosalie- afirmó Natsuki

Shizuru miró a ambas mujeres, las miradas intensas.

\- Se conocen?- no pudo contener la curiosidad . Natsuki permaneció en silencio, con ligero temor a develar información que posiblemente Rosalie no recordase o eso tenía de esperanza...

Rosalie movió su atención a Shizuru.- Mi nombre el Rosalie Vander, quien en su momento fuese elegida por Saeko-sama para ser la esposa de Natsuki- y ahora la esperanza de Natsuki estaba muerta. - pero ahora ese lugar te corresponde y yo sólo estoy aquí para tomar el puesto como su asistente. - informó con frialdad.

Si bien tanto el acuerdo como la cancelación de su compromiso con Natsuki fue establecido por sus padres y Saeko-sama, su orgullo había sido lastimado, y todo ser humano es capaz de guardar al menos un dejo de rencor, ya sea que actúe sobre el o no.

Shizuru miró a la bella mujer, y dedujo que talvez Saeko-sama les elegía por su atractivo físico . Y si bien sus celos se removieron en el interior, mirando a su manos unida a la de Natsuki y los anillos a juego que se posaban en ellos, sabía quien había ganado, competencia o no, Natsuki era de ella ahora.

\- Ara ara, al parecer uno siempre aprende cosas nuevas cada día...- respondió alegremente la castaña, causando ligero desconcierto a las dos mujeres en la habitación con ella.

Natsuki miró a su esposa con una cálida sonrisa, una que Shizuru devolvió , su mirada brillante, y Natsuki sabía el significado de ello. Posiblemente el día de mañana estaría caminando de forma "divertida" después de que Shizuru terminara con ella esta noche.

Un par de semanas después , el matrimonio se encontraba en su casa de Okinawa que se ubicaba en una playa privada, una de las tantas propiedades que ahora les pertenecían.

Recostadas en una manta sobre la arena blanca, Natsuki jugaba con el cabello castaño esparcido en su pecho.

\- A Natsuki le gustan las mujeres mayores?

\- Por que lo preguntas?

Shizuru levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos esmeralda. Natsuki le miraba interrogante.

\- Rosalie es mayor y yo también lo soy...- era un extraño parecido entre ambas mujeres que Shizuru le parecía un poco inquietante, preguntándose si tenía que remplazar a el personal más cercano a Natsuki por quincieañeras en vez de mujeres mayores de 25.

Natsuki rió a carcajadas, Shizuru a veces se comportaba como una niña. Shizuru frunció el ceño y dio un pequeño golpecito al hombro de Natsuki.

\- Lo digo en serio!- recriminó. Natsuki sorpresivamente les dio la vuelta en la manta, sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro. - Nat...- sus palabras fueron robadas de sus labios por los hambrientos de la peliazul sobre de ella.

\- Bueno...- Natsuki rompió el beso, su respiración entrecortada-...tengo que decir que encuentro muy sexy el hecho de que las mujeres tengan más edad que yo- sus ojos perdidos en los carmesí - he descubierto que son como el vino...- susurro besando el cuello expuesto , manteniendo las manos de Shizuru fijos a la arena a su costado- entre mas tiempo pasa...- su lengua trazo el sendero entre sus pechos y el abdomen al descubierto hasta que su rostro estaba sobre la pequeña tela del traje de baño de su esposa, hizo a un lado el color púrpura y capturó de inmediato el sabor de la castaña con su lengua- su sabor es mejor...- Shizuru se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación. Natsuki degustó el sabor del líquido traslucido que manaba de su mujer. El orgasmo llego pronto y Shizuru se perdió en la inmensidad del placer.

Natsuki limpio su barbilla con el dorso de su mano y subió el cuerpo de su esposa para colocar besos en sus labios. Shizuru le respondió casi de inmediato, probando a si misma aún en la lengua de Natsuki.

\- Más no importa cuantas de esas mujeres hay a mi alrededor ...- Natsuki detuvo el beso para mirar los ojos nebulosos - ...tu eres la única mujer mayor que tengo la intención de probar...- Shizuru atrapó el rostro de de Natsuki y le besó con fervor.

Pasaron el resto de ese día haciendo el amor.

Seis años más tarde...


	22. Chapter 22

Y AQUÍ EL SALTO DE TIEMPO QUE MENCIONE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

VAMOS A VER EL LADO UN POCO MÁS MADURO DE ESTA RELACIÓN ASÍ QUE ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN PORQUE DE A POCO TENDREMOS MÁS SALTOS EN EL TIEMPO QUE DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO NOS LLEVARA A CULMINAR LA HISTORIA Y COMO ME LO HAN HECHO SABER LO ESCRIBIRÉ EN UN FINAL FELIZ Y ESPERO QUE NO SEA DEMASIADO MELOSO JAJAJA

DISFRUTEN DEL FIC

...

\- Natsukiiii!- el grito de dolor desgarró el aire en la habitación . Natsuki se acercó a su esposa tomando su mano y apartando el cabello castaño de su frente sudorosa, depositando un suave beso en ella.

\- Tu puedes cariño, sólo un empujón más y nuestra niña se unirá a este mundo con sus dos hermanos...- animó Natsuki con una sonrisa brillante.

Shizuru sintió un contracción poderosa y pujó con su último gran aliento. El llanto del bebé se esparció por la habitación. Shizuru sonrió cansada mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de hospital.

\- No estoy haciendo eso de nuevo...- murmuro con los párpados pesados.

\- En ese caso es genial que tengamos tres en un sólo intento- reconfortó Natsuki dejando un beso sobre los labios de la castaña que ahora dormía profundamente .

Natsuki salió de la habitación para dejar a los médicos trabajar, mientras se dirigía al cunero donde a través del vidrio podía ver a sus tres hijos dormir pacíficamente. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro.

Después de que Shizuru concluyera su licenciatura se había unido a Natsuki en el manejo del negocio familiar, quitando así, un peso más de los hombros de su esposa, dejando más tiempo libre para que estuvieran juntas fuera del trabajo.

Sayuri y Reito fueron olvidados por la feliz pareja. Mientras que Rosalie resultó ser la mejor asistente que alguien podría desear e incluso se convirtió en una gran amiga de la pareja, ella y Rei habían iniciado una relación justo a los pocos meses de haberse encontrado en una de las reuniones de la familia.

Todo marcha a sobre ruedas en los siguientes años, hasta que Shizuru trajo a colación el tema de los niños, y con ello una serie de debates que como se podría pensar, Natsuki había perdido.

Así fue como hace dos años, ella y Shizuru acudieron a una clínica de fertilidad donde escogieron al donante y le fue implantado el huevo de Natsuki, así sus hijos tendrían herencia genética de ambas.

No acordaron cuantos hijos tendrían de funcionar el procedimiento , pero cuando el médico les dijo que estrían teniendo tres niños, Natsukis se alegraba de estar pasando por todo este proceso una sola vez.

Por que tres serían más que suficiente. Aunque igual lo habría sido uno sólo...

\- Nunca pensé que me darías nietos- dijo Saeko colocando una tanda más de platos en el mostrador de la cocina .

Una vez que el reposo de Shizuru había quedado en el olvido , ella y Natsuki acordaron celebrar una reunión familiar con sus padres, que por una vez, tenían tiempo libre coincidente.

Natsuki enjuago los platos y los dejo dentro del lavavajillas , tendrían que dejar lo menos sucio posible ya que el personal de la casa tenia el fin de semana libre. Shizuru así lo había querido, diciendo que este fin de semana sería puramente familiar.

\- Gracias? Supongo.- respondió no muy segura- pero creo que era el camino a seguir, realmente fue cosa de Shizuru...nada de esto sucedería sin ella- Natsuki tenía una sonrisa brillante.

Saeko le miró sorprendida - Has madurado...- dijo casi sin creerlo ella misma. Natsuki frunció el ceño.

\- No lo digas tan sorprendida! - recriminó ofendida- no podía pasar por un matrimonio, la adquisición del negocio familiar y tener tres hijos con una esposa exigente , sin madurar. Sinceramente, de no haberlo hecho, creo que podrías decir que era un caso perdido. Quien no madura, con todo eso en su vida diaria para tratar?- inquirió un tanto sorprendida si misma.

Saeko se rió.

\- Retiro lo que dije. No has cambiado en lo absoluto!- palmeo el hombro de su hija y salió riendo al encuentro del resto de la familia.

Natsuki le miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Su madre si que no había cambiado en nada.

\- Natsuki, han pensado a que colegio enviar a los niños?

Ante la pregunta de su suegro, Natsuki miró a Shizuru que arrullaba a el último de ellos para dormir. Luego observó de nuevo a el hombre.

\- A que edad se supone que tienen que ir?- ella no tenía la menor idea.- no me diga que es la próxima semana, porque no creo poder hacerme cargo de todo tan pronto! - su mente corrió a sus días de escuela, los útiles, mochilas y uniformes...

Los tres ancianos se miraron el uno al otro y de nuevo a Natsuki , que miraba con pánico creciente.

Sus suegros y su madre estallaron en carcajadas, Natsuki se les quedó mirando, eran estos síntomas de la menopausia y la andropausia?

Shiruzu que había conseguido dormir a su inquieta niña volvió a la sala para encontrar a los adultos mayores riendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y Natsuki mirando fijamente a ellos.

Shizuru se acercó a estar junto a su esposa.

\- Que sucede?-inquirió mirando a sus padres y suegra.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros - No lo se, crees que tiene que ver con alguna enfermedad senil?

Conociendo a los adultos frente a ella, Shizuru lo creía poco probable.

Las risas comenzaron a disminuir, así que era su oportunidad para preguntar .

\- Que les sucede?- inquirió Shizuru al trío

Saeko limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y tomando aliento respondió lo mejor que pudo intentando contener otro ataque de risa.

\- Lo que sucede, querida nuera, es que la baka de mi hija entró en pánico creyendo que sus niños deberían estar en el colegio la próxima semana y no tendría el tiempo necesario para ponerse al corriente con eso en tan poco tiempo...- inevitablemente Saeko rompió a reír una vez más.

Shizuru observó a Natsuki y contuvo su risa para explicar - No te preocupes Natsuki, tenemos tres años más para preparamos antes de que les enviemos a la escuela. No hay prisa...- Shizuru soltó una risita.

Natsuki frunció el ceño mirando a los cuatro claramente disfrutando de su confusión y murmuró- y dicen que la inmadura soy yo...

Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano, esperando a que sus padres se calmaran para continuar con su noche familiar.

POR QUIEN SE LO PREGUNTE: NATSUKI TIENE 27 y SHIZURU 28 años, y me gustaría que me compartan sus ideas de nombres para sus hijos, son dos niños y una niña. espero sus comentarios ;)


	23. Chapter 23

USTEDES ME HAN HECHO LLEGAR LOS NOMBRES Y TODOS O EN SU GRAN MAYORÍA HAN SUGERIDO NATSU JEJEJE Y ASÍ SERÁ

EL RESTO LO AVERIGUARAN LEYENDO EL CAPÍTULO

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

Shizuru miraba a sus tres pequeños tomar su desayuno...aunque posiblemente a simple vista se podría decir que en realidad jugaban con su comida. Mejillas sonrosadas manchadas de papilla , baberos irreconocibles, cabellos cobaltos y castaños manchados por igual...un verdadero desastre. Pero Shizuru no lo cambiara por nada.

En los siguientes instantes Natsuki entró en la cocina derrapando con maletín en mano y cabellos dispersos.

\- Porque no me has despertado?- inquirió en desesperación bebiendo en un apuro su jugo de naranja.

Shizuru estaba limpiando los rostros sonrientes de sus pequeños.- Natsuki pasó la no he en vela, cambiando pañales y poniendo a los niños a dormir, un par de minutos extras no van a matar a nadie.

Natsuki suspiró, su esposa era la mejor que nadie podía pedir y ella le estaba recriminando.

\- Gracias...-murmuro haciendo su camino a la salida- nos vemos en la noche...

Shizuru se volvió a verle- Natsuki esta olvidando algo muy importante, no puede salir de la casa sin ello.

Natsuki detuvo su andar y pensó por un momento que era eso "tan importante" que no podía dejar atrás.

Shizuru le miró con diversión . Natsuki no tenía la menor idea, hasta donde sabía llevaba todo lo que necesitaba .

\- Que sería eso, Shizuru?- inquirió

\- Natsuki se olvida de nuestro beso de buenos días, que mal ejemplo para nuestros hijos-amonestó

Natsuki corrió a besar a Shizuru ligeramente en los labios y se trasladó a besar los frentes de sus dos niños y su pequeña princesa . Sonriendo brillante al completar su tarea sin manchar su traje o eso creía.

\- Natsukies libre de ir ahora-dijo Shizuru sonriendo.

Natsuki rió saliendo por la puerta .

Ni una hora más tarde y se encontraba frente a la mesa directiva de la empresa de transportes , hoy estarían votando por los nuevos directivos .

Rei le observó desde el frente de la sala de juntas, la proyección de las diapositivas del esquema organizacional de la empresa, las tablas de contenido y las gráficas de los respectivos departamentos. Natsuki observó el despliegue de la información , tan agradecida de la existencia de Rei.

\- ... Eso concluye los informes del año fiscal , he recibido también sus votos para la selección de los nuevos directores de departamento y gerencias, en día de mañana se les será entregado un memo sobre la designación de estos puestos. Gracias por su asistencia y la atención prestada.

Rei se acercó a Natsuki que ahora se ponía en pie para despedir a los asistentes a la reunión y lo primero que notó fue la mancha anaranjada en la solapa de su fino saco de vestir. Colocando una sonrisa en la cara, se deshizo de su propia parte superior y avanzó hacia Natsuki

\- Que calor hace aquí, déjeme ayudarle jefe!-dijo en un tono de disculpa, quitando la ropa de los hombros de Natsuki que se limitó a darle una mirada extraña.

Una vez fuera todos los presentes, Natsuki quedó a solas con Rei.

\- Muy buen trabajo Rei, como siempre , nunca me decepcionas, no puedo creer que mi madre sólo te hubiese designado en un principio para tareas de protección, has resultado ser una gran administradora-felicitó- como ha estado Rosalie? El permiso de maternidad le esta sentando bien?

\- Gracias, jefe. Rosalie esta muy bien...-comenzó- aunque comienzo a pensar que es usted quien necesita un permiso de maternidad ...-Rei le tendió su prenda antes desechada - parece que tuvo una guerra con el desayuno el día de hoy, jefe- concluyó sonriendo ampliamente.

Natsuki observó a su prenda negra y una mancha anaranjada se encontraba en la solapa de la misma...muy a la vista de cualquiera que le viese...

\- Shizuka...-mumruró - pensé que había logrado salir limpia de aquello...buena salvada, Rei

\- No hay de que jefe, pero creo que debería de tomarse un descanso y talvez estar más en casa? He escuchado que los niños crecen rápido, no querrá perderse sus primeras palabras, pasos o lo que sea que los niños hacen...

Natsuki dejó la prenda sobre la enorme mesa de juntas y se reclinó en su asiento - A caso Rosalie te ha hecho leer libros de maternidad?- preguntó riendo

Rei frunció el ceño- Como si Shizuru-sama no habría hecho lo mismo, de otra manera no te habría dejado cerca de tus propios hijos, si Dhuran ha sobrevivido hasta ahora es gracias al personal de la casa- se burló

Natsuki murmuro un "lo que sea" - Y para responder a tu pregunta, no voy a dejar de trabajar, sólo voy a tener más cuidado, en su defecto tendré ropa de repuesto aquí.

\- Y el maquillaje también? Ya sabe, últimamente parece que se esta metiendo en peleas que le dejan los ojos negros...casi parecen los viejos tiempos, cuando íbamos por las calles cobrando los saldos vencidos para Saeko-sama

Natsuki suspiró- Tu sabes que odio el maquillaje, me irrita la piel y me hace sentir como payaso...usare pepinos o lo que sea.

Rei asintió, recostando se en su propia silla- Aveces extraño los viejos tiempos...-suspiró

Natsuki rió- Era divertido, pero ya no creo que tengamos la edad para ello...- Rei levantó una ceja- no es que seamos viejas, pero soy madre de tres y tu estas por ser madre, no creo que volver con ropas rasgadas y sucias con algo más allá de la papilla o el café del día sea lo apropiado en situaciones como esta.

Rei observó a su alrededor - Has llegado lejos...quien diría que tendrías un rascacielos de cientos de millones de yenes como la sede central de operaciones?

Natsuki rió- De repente te sientes orgullosa?

Rei rió- Na...nunca necesite un rascacielos para eso. Y ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, hemos dejado atrás las peleas en callejones sucios y oscuros para tener a millones de personas que lo hacen por nosotros.

\- Es bueno saber que conoces cuantos empleados tenemos en la nómina . Y mejor aún , que eres una de las responsables de mantener a esos millones vigilados.- Natsuki se puso en pie- manda eso a la lavandería, lo quiero de vuelta antes de que mi día de trabajo termine. Shizuru no soporta que llegue tarde para la cena y llevar a los niños a la cama.

Rei gimió - Creí que había dejado los viejos tiempos atrás...-se quejó

Más tarde esa noche, Natsuki y Shizuru estaban colocando el último de los platos en el lavavajillas .los bebés durmiendo en sus cunas .

\- Creí que Natsu no se mantendría quito lo suficiente para vestirlo...

\- Ara, Shizuka durmió al instante y Kenji no se resistió por más de unos minutos

Natsuki frunció el ceño- Estas diciendo que mis propios hijos quieren hacerme la vida difícil?

Shizuru llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsuki- Sabes que te aman. Después de todo, sólo contigo vuelven a dormir en el medio de noche- Shizuru beso sus labios ligeramente antes de separarse y tender su mano a Natsuki- vayamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día.

\- Ni que lo digas...- Natsuki estaba más que de acuerdo

Ambas subieron a su dormitorio tomadas de la mano.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Natsu! Shizuka! Kenji! A donde creen que van!?

Los tres hermanos se detuvieron en seco en su camino a la sagú es planta de la casa.- vuelvan aquí en este instante!

La voz de Natsuki era amenazante. Los jóvenes volvieron sus pasos hacia la sala. Natsuki les esperaba a un lado de su amada esposa.- se puede saber en donde estaban? Y que son esas fachas que están usando!? Y que le pasó a tu labio!?-acusó.

\- Esta es la moda mamá!- refutó Shizuka señalando a su minifalda y tacones altos junto a su pequeña blusa escotada, conjunto que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Natsuki frunció el ceño.

\- Pareces una mujer de la vida galante...será la última vez que mis ojos te miren en esos trapos! Mañana te daré dinero para que te compres ropa de verdad. Ahora sube a tu cuarto y que no se vuelva a repetir o tus salidas con ese chico Takeda serán canceladas por tiempo indefinido-sentencio.

Shizuka buscó el apoyo de su madre y sólo encontró una sonrisa cálida .

\- Tu madre tiene razón, aún eres muy joven para usar esas ropas, cuando cumplas 23 años podríamos hablar del tema. Ahora ve a dormir.

Shizuka se marchó murmurando un "no sean anticuadas..".

Natsuki observó a Kenji que empujaba sus lentes arriba en su nariz y miraba nervioso.

\- Tus hermanos te han vuelto a enredar en sus planes, no es verdad?

Kenji asintió ligeramente como no queriendo dejar a sus hermanos cargar somos con el regaño. Natsuki y Shizuru compartieron una sonrisa.

\- Jovencito, será mejor que aprendas a negarte a tus hermanos, no digo que les dejes solos o les ignores, son tus hermanos y deben apoyarse, pero debes aprender a poner tus límites, ellos entenderán, ahora, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente, ve a dormir.

Kenji se despidió con un "buenas noches, mamas" y subió a su habitación.

Natsuki suspiró mientras miraba a el labio partido de su hijo. Shizuru apretó su mano reconfortante.

\- Que has hecho esta vez? Debo llamar a Rei para que los chicos limpien el desorden o a Rosalie para que contacte a nuestro abogado?

Natsu se burló - Por su puesto no podrías pensar que he hecho algo bien...no me sorprende.

\- Pruebame, dime que has hecho, dependerá de mi si te creo o no.

\- Cuando salimos del club una pandilleros del oso estaban acosando a una chica, así que les impedí hacer lo que quisieran con ella...naturalmente no me llevó mucho para deshacerme de ellos...

Natsuki resopló- Asi que no sólo tengo que llamar a Rei para limpiar, si no que también tengo que llamar a Rosalie? Te has superado esta vez...

\- Vez! Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar y ya piensas lo peor! Para tu información, los chicos del oso huyeron como niñitas y el labio partido me lo ha dado la chica que salve! Es una fiera besando! - refunfuño el joven. Natsuki le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Shizuru a su vez estaba reprimiendo las ganas de reír .

Y es que a lo largo de estos 15 años era Natsu quien se había mostrado más rebelde y violento que sus otros dos hermanos, se parecía tanto a Natsuki que era difícil no darse cuenta. Así que ha Shizuru le causaba gracia los intentos de su esposa por "enderezar" el camino de su hijo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio. Natsuki habló.

\- Bueno...esta...bien, supongo...

\- Ara ara...parece que habrá otro luchador en la familia...no estas orgullosa Natsuki?

Natsuki re ruborizo comprendiendo totalmente las implicaciones de su esposa sobre el tema. Aclarando se la garganta se volvió a su hijo.

\- Eso ha sido muy generoso de tu parte chico, y no pienses que te quiero para ser una matón o un súper héroe , sólo intenta encontrar tu equilibrio ...no todo se resuelve con puñetazos o amenazas...- Natsuki suspiró- por esta vez te dejare ir sin castigo, pero será mejor que vayas siendo más responsable.

Natsu resopló - Lo que sea...-murmuró y se marchó a su cuarto.

Shizuru por fin pudo reír a gusto. Natsuki frunció el ceño.

\- No le veo la gracia, Shizuru!

Viendo el puchero idéntico en el rostro de Natsuki, Shizuru rió más.

-Shizuru!

Calmando su risa, Shizuru observó a su esposa.

\- Lo siento, pero es que Natsu es tanto como tu Natsuki en todos los sentidos. Recuerdas como ibas callejón tras callejón dejando personas inconscientes y con huesos rotos?

Natsuki puso los ojos...- Lo que sea...

Shizuru se rió una vez más .


	25. Chapter 25

Les diré que ha este fic no le queda mucho, así que si tienen alguna petición para el que les gustaría leer, háganmelo saber :)

OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Shizuri sollozaba sin parar y Natsuki no encontraba las palabras para calmar a ella.

\- Mi bebé...-lloraba.

\- Zuru, ya tiene 24 años...dejó de ser un bebé hace mucho tiempo...

\- El siempre será mi bebé!- grito con el rostro empapado en lágrimas

Natsuki resopló, mirando a la pareja joven frente a ellos mientras Shizuru mantenía su rostro en la clavícula.

\- Disculpen a mi esposa, esta un poco sensible...

Los jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro no muy seguros de que decir.

\- Tal vez no debí decir nada...- Kenji se removió en su asiento.

Natsuki suspiró, calamando el resto de los sollozos de la castaña.

\- Pero que dices? Es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido desde que tu hermano ha vuelto con Naomi y Shizuka ha vuelto de su último viaje a la India . Ya sabes que siempre pueden decirnos lo que sea...-enfatizó Natsuki.

Kenji sonrió apretando la mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la suya.

Él y Saski se habían conocido en la universidad donde ambos estudiaban administración , en un principio se encontraron compartiendo con el mismo grupo de amigos y con el tiempo comenzaron a conocerse unos a otros hasta que su relación se hizo más fuerte y se convirtieron en novios. Tras un par de mese más Kenji le pidió matrimonio en el restaurante donde habían tenido su primera cita. Y ahora después de llegar a un acuerdo, decidieron dar la noticia a sus padres y aquí estaban.

\- Es verdad, pero al menos los padres de Saski lo tomaron mejor- Kenji señaló a su madre.

\- Tu sabes que son de felicidad , no dudes de ello tampoco tu, Saski.- la líder de la mafia enraizó.

Saski asintió- No lo hago , señora...

Saski conocía lo necesario sobre la familia de su futuro esposo y había aprendido a aceptarlo. Después de todo era un negocio de familia.

Natsuki bufó- Nada de señora , Natsuki está las que bien.

Después de que Shizuru controlara su reacción, las dos parejas compartieron una cena agradable, los más jóvenes les contaban un poco de lo que habían estado pensando sobre la organización de la boda. Natsuki y Shizuru escuchaban con atención.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que mi pequeño e indefenso Kenji vaya a ser el primero en casarse...

Después de que la chicos de marcharán a su apartamento, Natsuki y Shizuru habían subido a su habitación y entrado a la cama para tomar un merecido descanso.

\- Si lo piensas así, en realidad tiene mucho sentido. De los tres siempre ha parecido ser el más centrado de ellos, así que cuando supo que Saski era la correcta fue por lo que quería.

Shizuru pensó en ello.- Creo que voy entendiendo el punto de Natsuki. Pero aún así no puedo creer que ya este en edad de casarse...

Natsuki reprimió una risa. Shizuru le observó desde su lado.

\- Que es tan gracioso?

\- Te has olvidado a que edad nos hemos casado?-inquirió con una risa.

Shizuru se rió- Es verdad...

Una serie de maldiciones y un "cállate" amortiguado seguido de un "estamos en casa" y el cierre de dos puertas les alerto de la llegada ruidosa de sus otros dos hijos.

Shizuru suspiro-Estamos todos en casa...-su cuerpo se permitió relajarse. Siendo una madre le mantenía siempre alerta y en constante preocupación hasta que el día ha nos concluido y todos sus hijos de encontraban en el hogar.

\- El nido comenzara a quedar vacío...-soltó Natsuki. Shizuru se recostó en ella.- Volviendo atrás no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora...será cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos nos convierta en abuelas...-bromeo.

Shizuru frunció el ceño- Me niego, soy muy joven para ser una.

Natsuki beso el cabello castaño y apretó el agarre en su esposa- Pero de ser así serias una burla muy sexy...-dijo entre dientes sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente. Natsuki, Shizuru, Shizuka y Natsu se encontraban tomando el desayuno antes de que sus ocupados horarios exigieran su atención. Natsu para sorpresa de las mujeres en la mesa permanecía calmado ...casi tímido.

\- Tendrás que decirlo en algún momento, así que será mejor que lo hagas pronto, se que guardas algo...-Natsuki dijo las palabras que las otras mujeres a la mesa se morían por decir. Los tres pares de ojos miraron hacia él.

\- Es un fastidio que siempre sepas cuando estoy ocultando algo...-farfullo como niño pequeño. Natsuki se cruzó de brazos esperando. Natsu soltó un suspiro- Naomi esta embarazada...-soltó .

\- Sabía que esto pasaría!- vitoreo Shizuka.

\- Oh dios...-murmuro Shizuru sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas. Natsuki le tomo de la mano.

\- Sexy, Shizuru...recuerda que serás una abuela sexy...


	26. Chapter 26

Natsuki estiró su espalda, escuchando un sin número de crujidos por ello.

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo vieja...crees que debería retirarme?

Rei le miró como su estuviese loca. Natsuki se encogió de hombros .

\- No veo lo malo, mi madre lo hizo...mi abuelo también...tu misma estas por hacerlo para ir a vivir la vida loca con tu flamante nueva novia.

Resulta que el matrimonio de Rei no había durado por siempre como se había planeado, ya hacia más de tres años que había vuelto a la vida de soltera.

\- No todos tenemos tu suerte...además las novias requieren más trabajo que las esposas...- se quejó Rei

\- Debería tener una novia también...-suspiró Natsuki

\- Vas a dejar a Shizuru!? O a caso piensas tener una amante!?-gritó Rei , sin creer lo que oía.

\- No! Esa mujer me mataría lentamente y luego me reviviría sólo para volver a torturarme una vez más...-Natsuki se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Rei se rió- Entonces como exactamente piensas tener una novia?-inquirió

\- Estaba pensando que es tiempo para que Shizuru y yo tengamos nuestro segundo aire...los niños ya están encontrando su camino, he transformado a una mafia en un conglomerado , sin descuidar nuestros orígenes sin embargo...creo que es tiempo de pasar a algo más...

Cinco años después

\- Tengamos otro bebé ...-soltó

Natsuki bajó sus lentes de sol para mirar de reojo a su esposa que se encontraba junto a ella en la piscina de la casa donde ahora celebraban el cumpleaños del más pequeño de la familia , el tercer hijo de Kenji.

\- De que hablas Shizuru?

\- Bueno, ya no tenemos que encargarnos de la empresa, los negocios y la familia están en buenas manos , si lo hicimos bien mientras estábamos cundidos de trabajo, creo que aún podemos ver crecer a uno más en la familia.

Natsuki observó a sus hijos e hija en compañía de sus maridos, esposas y sus propios pequeño, trabajando en equipo en la elaboración de la comida, conviviendo felizmente en familia. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Colocó sus lentes en su lugar y tomó la mano de Shizuru entre la suya.

\- Bien, aunque espero tengas a la mano a los paramédicos en casi de que más de uno de desmayé por la noticia- advirtió con alegría.

\- Ara ara...

Así pues, lo que comenzó por imposición se convirtió en amor, uno que no paraba de crecer.


End file.
